Just a Little Bit of Fate
by MAGL
Summary: Sometimes people are just meant to be together. TK (PRDT)
1. I Put Your Picture Away

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or anything that goes along with them! I don't own any of the people or songs mentioned in this story. (except for Derek who is based on my friend- lol) I'm poor so be nice and don't sue me! I have nothing!

A/N: This is my first PR fanfic. So please be kind. I just had some ideas and have been playing around with them and thought why not write 'em out. So if you guys like it so far I'll be glad to write more because I have some ideas, and if you guys don't like it I won't cont. But I hope you guys enjoy it a little. Let me know! :-D Thanks and I tried to fix all the grammar and spelling mistakes! Hehe And a special thanks to everyone at PRIU2 for helping me out and reading my story!! Thanks guys you rock!! J now on with story… I hope you enjoy! J

Story: Just a Little Bit of Fate

Chapter 1: I Put Your Picture Away

Pairing: Tommy/Kimberly

Season(s): Current Dino Thunder as well as mentions from seasons 1-3 and both movies. (I haven't really seen much of the Dino Thunder season so bare with me on it.)

"… and that's why they call it the blues, time on your hands could be time spent with you, laughing like children, living like lovers, rollin' like thunder under the covers, and I guess that's why they call it the blues…." Elton John bellowed from the stereo in the room. A 5 foot 10 inch guy walked into the room to see a petite girl sitting on the couch typing on her computer.

"So is that I guess that really is why they call it the blues," he said to her. She looked up at him; a strand of blonde highlighted hair fell away from her light brown hair falling to her eyes.

She shrugged, and simple stated, "I guess that's why," with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Damn Kim why don't you just call him up it has been what like 8 years?" the boy asked hitting the stop button on the stereo.

"9 and 1/2," she replied.

"I'm sure his over it by now."

"You don't understand," she said staring at her computer screen.

"Sure I do Kimberly, very well I might add, but you were kids, now you are both adults," he laughed, "we kinda," he teased her.

She hit in lightly in the chest, he yelped, "ouch!"

"Oh stop that didn't hurt," she countered.

"Yeah, like that bruise on my arm didn't hurt either," he said raising an eyebrow.

Some times Kimberly Hart didn't realize her own strength.

She sighed, "You weren't there Der," she said to him.

"No I wasn't, but you know from what I hear, he still loves you, and who could blame him, you're perfect."

She looked at her friend, her roommate, in shock, "Perfect, no I am far from it."

"No you're not," he replied to her, "you are completely perfect, I wish I could be even a little like you. You just want everyone to be happy even if it means you aren't. I can't image to be like that," he said smiling at her. "And he knows it too, you just need to fix it now..." he looked down at her, "it's time."

"No it's not, he moved on, and so have I," she said getting up.

"Um Kim, I don't think that writing email that you don't send to someone who you haven't talked to in years is "moving on", it's not really moving anything." He said thinking about it.

"I'm tired I'm going to bed," said shutting down her laptop. "goodnight." She said as she reached down and hugged her friend Derek, he kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodnight sweetie, we'll just talk about this tomorrow," he winked at her.

She let out a deep breath, "I can't wait she said as she rolled her eyes."

Kimberly Hart knew her friend Derek was right, he had come to know her better then anyone, well almost anyone, no one knew her better then _him_, he knew her inside and out, he was a part of her, whether or not she was still a part of him. But something inside her always knew that she belonged with Tommy Oliver, from the first moment she saw him at the Juice Bar getting ready to fight with Jason to that sad goodbye said at the command center and by the lake. And she had to send him that stupid letter, saying how she found someone else, which was totally bull. She thought he found someone else, Kat, she saw the way she looked at him how she touched him. And Kim could be states and miles away dealing with the fact that they were so close together and Kat was the new pink ranger. Her replacement, she wasn't mad at Kat, Kat was a good person beautiful and fun. But Kat had in fact taken over Kimberly's place, to help the rangers and to help Kimberly follow her dreams. But in return Kimberly was left facing the fact that her friends and former teammates had a new pink ranger, and Kimberly was feeling a little hurt. She wanted what was best for everyone and making Tommy have a long distance relationship with her wasn't fair to him. After all Tommy was still a guy and could only resist Kat for so long. So she broke it off, in a letter, she knew that if she had done it in person or even on the phone Tommy would know that she was lying and she needed to let him go and be free and experience new things, it was so hard to be away from him but he need to concentrate on being a power ranger and school and she need to focus on her gymnastics and her thoughts of him were getting in her way. So after much bribing and enlisting the help of her friend Derek, who felt it was a bad idea to send the letter, they wrote it and sent it. After time had past Jason and Kimberly went to surprise the group, but were captured by Divatox while scuba-diving. She later found out that Tommy had looked completely crushed when he found out that she had been kidnapped, the information poured in form Aisha who hear it from Adam who saw and heard it first hand. The group shook it off because all knew that it was a very touchy topic with Tommy no matter how much he tried to deny it. She remember being evil and Tommy taking off him helmet, tell her that it was him to look at him and she did, and she look in his eyes and for a second she felt like she was his again and she started to remember, then she hear that voice, "yes, Kimberly, we're your friends." –Kat, and she remember the letter and hearing about how they seemed to be getting closer together now, and everything turned evil again. If she couldn't be with Tommy, evil was ok with her as it seem to consume her body. Until the Lerigot and his wife set her free from the spell she couldn't really grab sense of any of it, like an out of body experience. She had helped Tommy save Jason and touching him again gave her strength and power and again she though it would be ok for them as he looked at her and said her name and she was flooded with hope. They saved Jason together, and saved the others, like old times, and the battle was over and that was that, no one mentioned the letter and Tommy seem to keep his distance, at the competition after the boys had won, Tommy ran over and hugged Kat, and once again Kimberly's hope had been shattered. And that was that. They didn't talk much after that, Kimberly was filled in by Jason who would call her at least 3 times a week, and a year or so ago told her that he went with Tommy on a red ranger mission, and how Tommy cut his long locks and traded them in for spikes. Kimberly couldn't believe it his hair had been a trademark. He loved his hair, she loved his hair, and it was longer then hers even, now that she thought about it. To cut boggled her mind and then she simply stated that he had grown up and wasn't a teenager any longer. She remembered how Tommy couldn't make it to Trini's funeral, how devastated she was that he couldn't be there. But life went on, and with Derek's help he helped her get over one of her best friends death.

Derek was her best friend, someone she could trust, he was always honest with her, and they didn't have any romantic ties, because Derek was gay. But it was ok because he was there for her. And he loved her. And she loved him. They were like brother and sister, or like sister and sister she thought and kinda giggled. As she slipped on her pink shorts and pink tank top and crawled into bed. And closed her eyes, a few minutes later Derek walked into the room and got into bed next to Kimberly, there apartment was small and boxes were filled in Derek's room because they were repainting and Derek's mother decided to do some spring cleaning and sent all of his boxes from home to here. So Derek and Kimberly slept in bed together, not a big deal, it was nice having someone sleep next to, and cuddle with, sometimes if she wished real hard she could almost image it to be Tommy sleeping next to her, Tommy holding her, and then it was perfect. She finally heard Derek drift to sleep and quietly pulled out the drawer of the night stand next to her bed and looked at a picture of her and Tommy from the day they went on the date in the park, and were attacked by the purse monster and lipstick monster, Bulk and Skull had been passing by trying to find the power rangers and Kimberly ask if they wouldn't mind taking a picture of them, and some fussing they did, but the picture turned out great, Kimberly loved it, she got a double printed and put them in nice little picture frames that were pink green and white and said Tommy & Kimberly together forever. She had given it to him as an early part of his Christmas present. A tear fell from her eye as she remembered how surprised he look when he unwrapped it, and he told her that they would be together forever because he loved her more and more each day and no matter what happened they would get through it together. Yeah, easy to say when you 16 and you have the same classes and you share the same secret, but once Kimberly lost her powers and move it changed. The Sheryl Crow and Kid Rock song 'Picture' floated into her head, "I put your picture away, I wonder where you've been, I can't look at you while I'm laying next to him… I've thought about you for a long time. I can't seem to get you off my mind. I can't understand why we're living life this way…" She ran her fingers across the glass picture frame before slipping it back into the dresser drawer and closing it... Why did she still love him so much? Couldn't she just let go already? She thought drifting to sleep.

Kimberly was sound asleep when she felt a nudging in her back and hear a ring that sounded like her old communicator. "Kim, get you phone," Derek sighed hitting her in the back.

"Alright, alright already, it's just Jason," she said to him as she reached for her cell phone.

"Jase it's too early!" she said into the phone. There was silence. "Jase you there?" she said again becoming more awake, "Jason I know your there answer me this isn't funny," she said as she could hear breathing on the other end. She heard a sudden click, and the line went dead. "What is going on?" she asked herself.

"What did he want?" Derek asked.

"I don't know," she paused, "it was weird."  
"What was?" he said opening his eyes too look at her.

She looked down at him, "He never answered me and just hung up."

"Weird," he said mocking her.

"Shut up," she pushed him, and he rolled back over onto his side. She found his name in her cell phone again and called his house. His machine picked up, "This is Jason, I can't come to the phone at the moment, because I am OUT OF TOWN in sunny Reefside, leave a message or if you're one of the lucky people who know my cell phone call me on it. Later. BEEP" "Jase, it's Kim I'm just trying to find you, you just called me like 2 minutes ago, oh well I'll try your cell phone. Bye." Kim hung up. "Reefside," Kimberly said out loud.

"Reefside? Huh?" Derek ask as he drifted back to sleep.

"Reefside who is in Reefside?" she asked herself as she remembered Jason talk to her about someone in Reefside, suddenly it clicked. "OMG!" she screeched as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"WHAT?!" Derek asked jumping up and looking at her.

"Reefside!"

"Why do you keep saying that?!" he grumbled. She grabbed his shoulders.

"Tommy," she said looking at him, "Tommy."

"Loverboy Tommy?"

Kimberly sighed, "Yes, Tommy is in Reefside."

"And…" Derek asked not quite sure where she was going with all of this.

"And… Jason is in Reefside."

"And…?"

"And I just go a call in the middle of the night from Jason's cell phone and Jason didn't answer me."

Derek looked at her still confused as she searched for Jason's cell phone number and clicked send. It rang 3 times before it was picked up. "Hello?" the voice said into the phone.

"Hey Jase?" Kimberly asked as she the voice didn't sound like Jason at all it sounded like, "Tommy?" she asked, before the phone clicked off again, she looked at it, Derek looked at her.

"What happened?" he asked her.

"It was Tommy," she said looking at the phone.

"Who was that?" Jason asked as he dried his hair with the towel. Tommy just stared at the phone, "Bro, who was it?" he asked looking confused. Tommy looked up at him, and said almost in a whisper, "Kimberly."

Jason sighed, "Did you hang up on her?" he asked. Tommy just looked at him. "I'll take that as a yes," Jason said and he grabbed his phone and hit the outgoing calls to find Kim's name surprisingly it was on top, Jason looked at Tommy, "man did you can her first?" He nodded yes, Jason let out a little chuckle. "Man, you are too much; you probably got the girl scared to death."

"She knew it was me," Tommy said staring at the table.

"Huh?"

"When I picked up she asked if it was you, and I froze and then she asked if it was me, and I panicked and hung up." Jason laughed.

"Man its ok; you probably scared her calling her at 5:30 in the morning. It's just Kim," he laughed. As he clicked the redial button on his cell phone, it rang once and was picked up.

"JASON?" Kimberly's panicked voice came over the phone.

"Hey sunshine," he said back to her. He could hear her sigh loudly.

"Jason are you ok?" she asked in a panic he could almost see her eye wide as her hand shook.

"Yeah I'm fine, sorry about that."

"I was nervous when you called and I didn't hear anything from you," she said.

"Yeah that was," he looked over at Tommy, Tommy gave him a please-don't-tell-her-it-was-me kind of look, "I must have sat on my phone or something.

"Yeah right, how bout when I called you back?" she asked no seeming to believe it was her.

"Oh well I couldn't hear you we must have had a bad connection," he lied, and almost started laughing because it sounded so far fetched looking at Tommy.

"Oh right," Kim said, "You're such a bad liar, but don't worry I'll find out what you are up too mister."

"I'm scured Kim," he teased.

"Well if you're fine then I guess I will talk to you later," she said.

"Ok bye Kim I'll call you later today," he said to her.

"Oh and Jase," she started.

"Huh?"

"Have fun in Reefside," she said with a little bit of sass into the phone.

"Kim—," Jason started.

"Bye Jase," she said as she hung up the phone.

Jason looked at Tommy, and Tommy back at him, "we're in trouble man," he said, "She knows I'm with you," he said kind of smiling. Tommy was making Jason's plan work better then Jason even expected. Tommy put his face in his hands.

Kim hung up the phone with a smile on her face. She poked at Derek. "What?" he groaned.

"Come on were going to Reefside," She smiled, and jumped off the bed and into the other room and got online.


	2. Things Change

Disclaimer: ((Same as before- in chapter 1))

A/N:  Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing.. J  I'm glad you guys like it so far and I hope you continue to.

Story:  Just a Little Bit of Fate

Chapter 2:  Things Change

Pairing: Tommy/Kimberly

Season(s): Current Dino Thunder as well as mentions from seasons 1-3 and both movies.  (I haven't really seen much of the Dino Thunder season so bare with me on it.)

Chapter 2

            "I guess it pays off to know people in high places," Derek said to Kim as they exited their plane.  Kim giggled.

            "Yeah well when you win the Pan Global everyone wants to be your friend, or is your friend," she said.

            "Yeah all those boys you dated, before you found a winner like me," Derek joked as he swung his arm around Kimberly's shoulders.

            "Oh yes, and what a lucky girl I am to have such a great man like you," she joked back with him.  Kimberly's phone rang, "Hello?" she said into the phone.  "Hunter! Thank you so much for everything, yes the flight was great!  Thanks again so much you don't know how much this means to me… Oh yes I will thanks again! OK bye" she smiled and hung up the phone.

            "So he still straight?" Derek asked smiling.

            Kimberly giggled, "Yeah sorry," she smiled, "He was just making sure that the flight went well."

            "He must really like you to let you use his personal jet," Derek smiled.

            "He's such a sweetie!" she smiled.  "Let's go get our bags we have a lot to do."

            "Uh oh!" Derek said jokingly as he followed after Kim.

……………………………………

"I'm a reeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaallllllll boy!  Well you reached Derek and Kimberly and we are unavoidably detained at the moment, or shopping so leave us a message because we would love to hear for you.  Ciao! BEEP"  "Hey Kim and Der, its Jase just trying to find you guys, I guess I'll try your cell Kim. Bye." Jason hung up the phone thinking to himself that if he knew Kimberly she was on her way to Reefside at the moment, and boy did he know her.  And if in fact she was, then his plan was again falling into place more perfectly then he expected, it really seemed to be like fate.  And he was more then happy to get all the help he could. 

……………………….

 "Thanks so much David!  This is perfect," Kimberly said taking the keys from her good friend David, who worked with the rented cars at the airport. 

            "Anything for you Kim!" He smiled.  "Let me know if you need anything else," he smiled at her.

            She reached over the counter and hugged him, "Thanks again, so much!" she smiled.  And waved as her and David walked away.

            "Oh me likes," Derek said as he saw the car, a new Desert Platinum color, Infiniti coupe. 

Kimberly giggled, "Yeah me too!" she said as she pressed the button to unlock the trunk and doors.  They put their bags into the trunk and hopped into the car.  "Oh this is nice," she said as she ran her hands over the steering wheel, she typed into the navigation system Reefside High and mapped out her way to get to the school. 

"Estimated time 34 minutes and 13 seconds," the system said to her.  Kim and Derek both looked at each other and giggled.

"This is great!" Derek said, "Maybe we'll even get to see the power rangers!" he smiled at her.

"Yeah maybe," she giggled at him remember her old days as a ranger.

……………………………………….

"You get a hold of her?" Tommy asked as Jason walked into his classroom. 

"No," he said, "she must be out shopping with Derek." Jason said immediately kicking himself for saying Derek's name.

"Der---" Tommy started but was cut off by Tommy's students walking into the classroom and taking their seats. 

"Hey Dr. O!" Conner, Ethan, and Kira said in unison, "hey Jason!" they said to Jason.

"Hey guys," Jason replied, they had all met last night at Hayley's Cyberspace.  "Dr. O," he teased Tommy as the students walk away.

"Man don't even," Tommy said to him slightly smiling.

"I'm gonna go sit in the back and watch the great Dr. O at work," Jason teased again.  Tommy just rolled his eyes. 

…………………………………

Kimberly and Derek pulled up into the parking lot of Reefside High.

"34 minutes my ass," Derek said.  "Try 24!" he yelled at the navigation system.  Kimberly laughed.  "My little speed demon," Derek said as he kissed her on the forehead and pinched her cheeks.  Her smile slowly faded as she looked at the school.  "It'll be ok Kim," Derek smiled down at her. 

"I have butterflies in my stomach Der," she admitted biting her lip.

"Well you shouldn't have eaten those caterpillars," he teased.  As a smile appeared on Kimberly's face and she let out a laugh.  "I'll be right here with ya, let's go," he said grabbing her hand.  She sighed deeply and they walked up into the school, she went to the main office.

"Excuse me can you please tell me what room is Mr. Thomas Oliver is in please?" Kimberly asked. 

The women looked up at her, "Dr. Oliver?" the women corrected, Kimberly stood there in shock, "Dr?" she thought to herself.  "What is this about miss?" the woman asked raising an eyebrow at Kimberly and Derek.

Kimberly looked petrified, she didn't know what to say, "We have some very important test results that Dr. Oliver asked to bring over right away," Derek chimed in.  The women looked at them, and shook her head as she reached into her desk.  She handed them both visitor passes, "These are your visitor passes, _Dr_. Oliver's lab is at the end of the hallway on the right, he is in class right now but--," she looked at the clock on the wall, "Class should be ending in a few minutes."

"Thank you," Kimberly said.

"Yes, Thank you, Dr. Oliver will be so pleased," Derek continued not being able to help himself.  Kimberly grabbed his hand and pulled him out into the hallway.  "You didn't tell me your Loverboy was a Dr. Loverboy." He joked.

"I had no idea," Kimberly said, "no one told me either!  Just that he taught here."  They walked to the end of the hall looking in the windows, "wait a minute," Kim said backing up, "Oh My God, its Jase," she said looking in the back door to the classroom as Jason sat at one of the lab desks.  Kim laughed.

"Oh he's cuter then I remember," Derek said to her. 

"Shush!" Kimberly said holding back a laugh at the exact moment as Jason looked over.  She waved at him as his face turned to shock and all the blood seem to drain from his face.  This made Kimberly laugh even harder.  She blew him a kiss and he smiled at her and shook her head.  At that moment the bell rang.  And kids began to flood the hallway. 

"Let's go!" Derek said like a little school girl, pulling her along.  They walked into the room as Jason was walking up to Tommy's desk and Conner, Kira, and Ethan were talking to Tommy.  Jase looked at the door and Tommy's eyes followed dropping the coffee cup in his hands as he saw _her._ 

"Ahh!" the 3 teens screamed jumping backwards. 

"You ok Dr. O?" Conner asked.

"You sure have and effect on him," Derek whispered into Kim's ear, as she stood frozen.

Was it really her? Was he dreaming, making it all up in his head.  _Her,_ the one who no matter how hard he tried could not get over _her_, the one whose voice had been ringing in his head saying his name over and over since her heard her this morning.  

"KIM!" Jason said running over to her giving her a hug and a kiss. 

"Hey Jase!" she said returning the gestures.

"Hey Derek," Jason smiled at him shaking his hand.

"Jason, wonderful to see you" Derek returned. 

"I didn't expect to you guys," Jason said to them.

"Yes well after you lovely performance this morning we just thought we would stop in, you know being in town and all." She said to him raising an eyebrow.

"Who is that?" Kira asked Dr. O.

"Yeah she looks so… so familiar," Ethan said. 

"And she's hot," Conner said.  Kira and Ethan looked at him and shook their heads.

Kimberly, Derek and Jason walked over to Tommy and the teens.

"Tommy," she smiled at him.

He looked at her, "Kimberly?" he said more as a question then a statement.

"In the flesh," she winked, remember the day that she fainted when she found of Tommy was the new white ranger and he said those exact same words to her.  She was shaking trying to hide her nervousness.  Tommy let out a small nervous laugh, and looked at her to see Kimberly and Derek holding hands, the smile faded a little and Kimberly quickly dropped her hand with Derek and in almost an out of body experience  went over to give Tommy a hug.  Tommy was a little reluctant to hug her but did; he was still mostly in shock.  "Tommy this is my good friend Derek.  Derek this is Lov--Tommy," Kimberly corrected her self from almost saying Loverboy, Derek's fond name for talking about Tommy as she introduced the two.

"Nice to meet you," Derek said extending his hand and holding in his laugh from noticing Kim's not so nice cover-up.

"You too," Tommy returned.

"I'm Kira, this is Conner and Ethan," Kira told Kim and Derek. 

"It's nice to meet you all," Kim and Derek both said in unison.

Jason looked at them, "Wow that was scary, you guys spend way too much time together," Jason laughed as well as everyone else, everyone except Tommy.

"You guys better get to class," Tommy said to his students.

They looked disappointed, "ok see you after school Dr. O," Conner said to him.  Everyone said there goodbyes to Jason, Kim and Derek.

"Hopefully we'll see you guys after school too!" Kira said to Kim and Derek as the boys pulled her out. 

"You know I'm really thirsty, want to show me where I can get a drink Jason?" Derek asked him.

"Sure, you two have fun catching up," Jason said and he and Derek walked out of the room. 

Panic struck both Tommy and Kimberly's faces as the two left them.

"So…" Tommy started.

"So…" Kimberly said looking down at her feet.  He still made her feel like a little girl giving her butterflies in her stomach.  She smiled thinking about Derek's joke from earlier about eating caterpillars.

"What brings you here?" Tommy asked.

"I-I-I wanted to see you," Kimberly stammered out. 

"You wanted to see me?" Tommy asked in shock.  "Kimberly it's been years."

"I know," she said sheepishly. "I'm sorry."  Tommy didn't say anything, "I like your hair," she said quickly trying to change the subject not wanted to relive the past. 

"Yeah, we'll I thought it was time I cut it," he said.

"Yeah, well it looks really good, I guess it goes well with that PhD," she smiled at him.

"Ha!" he let out a little laugh, "yeah that."

"I never pegged you as the doctor type," she said.

"Yeah well, people change, Kimberly," He said more bitterly then he wanted.  Kimberly's face faded a little, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to sound like that," he said reaching a hand out towards her.

"It's ok," she said giving him a smile, "I guess we all have said things that we didn't mean," she said playing with her fingers.  "You know there is a reason I came---"  
 she was cut off by Derek and Jason walking into the room.

"We're Baccccckkk," Derek said as he and Jason entered the room.

"You two ok?" Jase asked.

"Did someone die?  Kim did you crush one of the dino eggs or something?" Derek joked.  As both Derek and Jason watched the flushed faces of Tommy and Kim staring at each other as Kim sat in a desk in the first row and Tommy stood behind his desk.

Kim let out a little laugh, pulling her eyes away from Tommy's, "so funny Der," She said.

            "You're no fun when you don't have any sleep," Derek said immediately regretting it.

"Yeah, well…" that was all Kim could get out, "I need to… I-I gotta…" she sighed loudly and ran out of the room.  She located the girls' restroom and went in.  She went over to the sink and wash cool water on her face.  Why did she come back?  What was she expecting to find after all these years?  That he would be welcoming her with open arms.  _YEAH RIGHT KIM!_  She thought as she remembered back to the letter and thought about how she would have felt if Tommy had sent her the same letter, she almost broke down into tears.  She grabbed the sand-paper like towel and dried her face off.  She reached down into get her purse realizing she didn't have it on anymore, "Shit," she said out loud.  She tried to fix her makeup, thank God for water proof makeup.  She ran her finger under each eye to clean up a bit, gathering herself together she walked out of the bathroom and back down the hall to Tommy's classroom and walked in the room to see the three boys standing there.  "Well we have to go," Kim said quickly latching onto Derek and pulling him towards the door.  "I guess well see you guys later or something," Kim continued as she felt like she was once again in high school. 

            "Actually, we'll see them tonight," Derek said.  Kim stop flat in her tracks and turned around to him, shocked.  "We were invited to dinner at Tommy's house tonight.  You know for old friends to catch up and I get free food, because I love food and free food is even better!" Derek winked at her.   It looked almost as if Kim would faint.  "I have directions and everything, not that we need it with that fancy machine in your car, but you know, just in case." He said.

            "Well I guess that we'll see you guys tonight then," she said as she pulled Derek out the door.

            "Bye Jase, Bye Tommy it was nice meeting you," Derek yelled to them.

            "Bye guys, be careful!" Jase yelled back.

            "You made dinner plans?" Kim said to him as they walked towards her car.

            "No we were invited by Tommy," he corrected.

            "Are you serious?"

            "Yes, so we need to go get you a sexy outfit to wear." Derek said as Kimberly stopped looking at the jeep next to her car.  This is his car; she thought to herself, I know it is.   "Umm this is our car, Kim," he said stand next to the little coupe.

            "Oh yeah, sorry."  They got into the car.

            "Oh and we were invited to stay at Tommy's too," Derek said with a slight smile, "So I accepted, on our behalf."

            "WHAT?!"

            "Yeah he said that he had a lot of extra rooms and we could stay in them, see he asked what hotel we were staying and I told him that I didn't know we didn't have one and then he say that we should stay with him, to save the money and all" Kimberly sighed. "I thought you would be happy," Derek continued.

            Kim rolled her eyes and shook her head.  "No you wanted to be close to Jason hoping to see him in a towel or something," Kim said.

            "Yes that would be nice," Derek said dreaming about it.

            "He is straight, all you'll be is friends," Kim said setting him straight.

            "I can live with that as long as you and Tommy are together."

            "That will never happen," Kim confirmed.

            "You should never say never, all things are possible my little love muffin," he winked at her.  "And after he sees you looking all hot and what not there will be no stopping him from ripping off your clothes and making love to you right on the table."

            "Please with the visuals."

            "Oh you liked it!  I bet you were wishing he would just do you right there in his class room," he joked.

            "Oh my gosh, no way!" she said as they both laughed.  "Just one glitch in your plan there Mr. Perfect."

            "Oh yeah?  What's that?"  Derek asked.

            "You say I'm gonna look all sexy for him, but how am I going to get ready with out him seeing me if we don't have a hotel."

            "Honey I have already got that covered."  Kim looked at him, "You see we go shopping, Jason calls us when they get to the house Tommy has stuff to do in his lab or something, we come in get showered and then we have dinner.  He'll be in his lab till dinner. We have nothing to worry about."

            "Yeah we'll see," Kim said.

………………………………………………………

Kim's phone rang as she and Derek were walking out of the mall.   "Hey Jase" she said into the phone. 

            She heard him clear his throat, "Actually, this is Tommy," he said.  "I just wanted to tell you that I am home and you guys can come over whenever I am going to be in my lab so just let yourself in and your welcome to use any of the rooms and showers or anything."

            "Oh ok thanks," she said into the phone.  "Where's Jase?" she asked.

            "Oh he's running to the store to get some stuff for dinner so he asked me to call before I started working, so I-I-I-I'll see you soon then." He said to her.

            "OK bye Tommy, see you soon." She said clicking her phone off.

            "Tommy?" Derek asked smiling.

            "Yeah we can go over there not and get ready," Kim said.

            "Perfect," Derek smiled. 

…………………………………………..

They made there way to Tommy's house through the woods.  "I never knew your man was such a woodman," Derek said.

            "Well he's not my man, but I didn't either really.  I guess things changed." Kim said.  Finding his house and pulling up.  "He said to just let ourselves in, so I guess that's what we do," she said to Derek as they grabbed their bags out of the car.  "We really need to start packing lighter," Kim said.

            "Yeah right, like we could do that!" Derek teased. 

            They walked into the house, "wow this is amazing!" Kimberly said looking around at the house.

            "Loverboy is quite the decorator." Derek said raising his eyebrows, "Look at all the little dinosaurs."

            "Yes, it would appear that his is." Kim stated as they made their way up stairs.

            "You should take that room, look its pink!" Derek said to her.  "I'll take this one and use this shower I guess you can use the one in that other room." Derek said.

            "Why do I feel like you setting me up for something," Kim asked.

            "I don't know darling!  Just give a holler if you need any help!" he said making his way towards his room.

            Kim walked to the room that Derek told her she thought she should stay in, it wasn't pink it had one pink pillow on the bed that was the only pink thing in the room.   She put her bags down and went into the other room; it had to be Tommy's.  She walked into it and immediately a wave of his cologne over took her senses, it smelled wonderful and then she knew for a fact that it was his room, the master bedroom was huge, and everything was nice and neat except for the bed the covers were everywhere.  She smile, at least some things didn't change.  She ran her hand over his bed and turned to see the enormous bathroom, Wow he really worked hard to get all this.  She smiled and went into the bathroom she opened the linen closet and pulled out a towel she turned on the water and got in.  After about 15-20 minutes she finally turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, she dried herself off and wrapped the towel around her small body.  She saw his cologne on the sink and went over picked it up and smelled, "mmmmm" she smiled, so many memories flooded her mind of when they were younger and in love and together.  And she smiled until she thought of the day she sent the letter, he smile faded and she clipped the cap back on the bottle and placed it back on the sink.  She took a deep breath and sighed.  She opened the bathroom door, "AHH!" she screamed to her shock Tommy stood directly in front of her, she pulled her hand to her mouth, "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry you scared me." She said to him while thinking that he looked great.  He looked her up and down and smiled. 

            "I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't realize you were in there." Gosh she looked beautiful, standing soaking wet in a towel in _his_ bathroom, in_ his_ bed room, in_ his_ house.  Like it was fate, like it was meant to be, she was beautiful, his beautiful. We'll she _was._ 

            She smiled, "Yeah sorry Derek was in the other."  Tommy smile faded a little.

            "What no shower together," he said with a small hint of bitterness in his voice, almost unnoticeable.

            Kimberly burst out laughing, well at least she thought it was funny he thought to himself.  "Tommy you are too funny sometimes," she said to him putting her hand up to his chest trying to catch her breath.  "Too funny."  Tommy looked at her oddly and she looked down realizing that she was still in her towel hair dripping wet, "Oh well I better go get dressed!" she said smiling at him, thanks for letting me use your shower, she said walking out of the room.

            "Anytime," he called after her, "beautiful," he said barely even in a whisper.  She still was as beautiful as ever, with her dripping wet hair and tan petite body, in his towel.  He remembered the day when he had first come to school and everything had gone wrong for her and she was having the worst day and she got caught in the rain, and she was so upset because she thought that she looked awful but he thought that she looked so beautiful so pure, it didn't matter what she wore, he liked her because she was her, and she made him feel things he never knew he could feel, she still did that too him, and it scared him.  He wished that she would have stayed there all day in the towel with her hand on his chest.  That is what he wished. 

………………………………….

Wow he looked soooo good Kim thought as she went into her bedroom, sing a song that was stuck in her head from the car ride over, "bounce baby out the door, I ain't gonna take this no more, bounce baby out the door, get up and move don't make me act a fool," she sung as she put her makeup on.  As she started to apply her eyeliner she smelt Tommy's cologne she sniffed her hand there it was probably from touching the bottle, and from touching him.  His muscles had gotten tighter in his stomach, if that was even possible, and he seemed taller to her.  She sighed; this sure was going to be an interesting trip she thought as she continued to get ready.  There came a knock at the door, and she jumped, what was with her lately, why was she so jumpy she thought to herself, she was never like this.  She went over to the door and opened it a little, still in her towel she peeked out.  "Derek!  What are you doing?" she asked laughing.  Tommy watched from his room, unnoticed.

            "Well besides standing here listening to you sing 'Bounce', and you know, wondering why you are still in a towel, I just came to let you know that I was going to the store with Jase, so we'll be back," he told her with a smirk on his face.

            "Out with Jase?  But aren't we suppose to be eat in like a half hour?" she said thinking there was something up.  Didn't Jason just go to the store? She thought.

            "Oh yeah, we'll we should be back for dinner and if not you and _Loverboy_ can just start without us," he smiled.  Kimberly hit him playfully.

            "You better stop that!" she said smiling. 

            "Oh yes I know, I better, hmm don't want our little secret to get out now do we?" he joked. Kimberly raised an eyebrow at him.  "well you have fun," he said leaning down to hug her, she reached up and hugged him back, her towel can up a little, and he planted a huge kiss on her check.  "Goodbye darling." He said starting down the hallway.

            "Bye have fun," she said after him.  She looked towards Tommy's room as she swore that she saw someone watching her, she shrugged and closed the door, drying her hair and finishing up. 


	3. Perfect, Well Almost

Disclaimer: ((Same as before- in chapter 1- because let's be honest… if I owned PR then Tommy and Kimberly would already be together and I would have no need to write this.. ;) lol ))

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing.. : ) I'm glad you guys like it so far and I hope you continue too(as always!). I tried to catch all the spelling and grammer mistakes, so i hope i did and sorry if i didn't :/ And I'm glad that you all like Derek, lol- I told my friend (whom Derek is based after) and he said that he was pleased that you all seem to find him entertaining. Lol so I tried to add a little bit more of him into this chapter. I hope you guys like it and please keep R&R – it gives me motivation. :D hehe and I need it. And also I am going away this weekend for a little over a week, so I will try and get chapter 4 up before I leave if you guys want me too.

Story: Just a Little Bit of Fate

Chapter 3: Perfect… Well Almost…

Pairing: Tommy/Kimberly

Season(s): Current Dino Thunder as well as mentions from seasons 1-3 and both movies. (a/n: I haven't really seen much of the Dino Thunder season so bare with me on it. –I have been trying to catch it when it's on. But I think I am going to do it where no one knows that Trent is the White Ranger. Just so you guys know : ) ) so now on with it…

Chapter 3

As Kimberly finished getting ready she went into the bathroom that Derek had been using earlier, Look at the CD player there was a pink sticky note on it that said press play, so she did, and heard, "_Notice me, take my hand. Why are we strangers when, our love was strong, why carry on without me. Everytime I try to fly I fall without my wings I feel so small, I guess I need you baby. And everytime I see you in my dreams I see your face, its haunting me, I guess I need you baby. I make believe that you are here, it's the only way I see clear. What have I done, you seem to move on easy. And everytime I try to fly I fall without my wings I feel so small, I guess I need you baby. And everytime I see you In my dreams I see your face, you haunting me, I guess I need you baby. I may have made it rain, please forgive me, my weakness cause you pained and this song's my sorry. At night I pray, that soon your face will fade away. And everytime I try to fly, I fall. Without my wings I feel so small. And everytime I see you in my dreams I see you face your haunting me, I guess I need you baby_." Kimberly sighed, "Damn you Derek!" she said pressing stop, thinking how much the Britney Spears song "Everytime" that she just listened to seem summed up her life. And it did, damn did he know her or what. She shook her head; she had to make it better. On the counter she saw and envelope with her name on it she opened it and pulled out a card in the shape of a butterfly, on it said, "Be careful of those caterpillars. And get your wings back angel. I love you. Xoxo, Der." Kimberly smiled putting the card back in the envelope and got ready to go downstairs.

Tommy finished putting out the plates on the table, he couldn't believe that Jason and Derek weren't back it had already been 45 minutes since they left, were could they be, Tommy thought to himself, and Kim too. He had heard her singing as he walked passed her room. He smiled, she had such a beautiful voice, and he remembered that song that she and Zack had sung to him when he lost his powers. He sighed deeply placing one of the last forks on the table.

"Not quite the reaction I was looking for," Kimberly said as she made her way into the room. Tommy looked over at her and dropped the other fork in his hand making a loud clash as it hit the floor. Kimberly giggled, "Now that's better," she said smiling. "Seems that I have made you drop two things in one day. It must be some kind of record," she teased.

"W-w-w-wow Kim you look…" he paused, "beautiful," he finished and she smiled shyly. But she did look beautiful, she had on a short pink dress with no straps, her hair was down and the layers and colors in it were beautiful on her tan skin. She looked great she wore a silver necklace with one diamond hanging from it and matching bracelet. She looked perfect.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she smiled back at him admiring his black pants and white shirt. His hair spiked on top of his head and he smelled that wonderful sent. "You clean up so well," she teased.

He let out a smile laugh, "yeah well Jason told me I should get dressed up," he said shyly.

"Oh did he," Kim said matter-of-factly. "Where are Jason and Derek?"

"They're not back yet," Tommy confirmed.

"Oh they're not huh," Kimberly said conforming her suspicions that Jason and Derek were up to something. "Well I guess it's better that way, we do need to talked," she said looking down at her hot pink strapy shoes that she bought today at the mall. Her comment made Tommy uncomfortable too, he wished they could just skip the talking and pretend everything was ok and go on and make out or something.

"We'll let's get some food in our stomachs first," Tommy smiled pulling out her chair.

Kimberly sat down, "Still the gentleman, some things never change," she smiled up at him, "Thank you very much!" she finished before they started to eat.

…………………………………

"I can't believe these pictures they are so crazy," Derek said as he sat on the couch at Hayley's Cyberspace with Jason. "Where did you get these?" he asked Jason.

"I found em at Tommy's and some are mine and some Aisha sent to me," Jason said. "You know from when we all went to high school together."

"These are crazy look at all the ones of them together," Derek said as he looked at pictures of Tommy and Kimberly.

"Dude they were like attached at the hip," Jason said smiling, "It was actually quite cute about how much they did care for each other."

"I bet, I remember when Kimberly came down to Florida, all she could talk about was how wonderful Tommy Oliver was and blah, blah, blah." Derek said laughing, "She was so in love with him, it was ridiculous. But the coach put so much pressure on her that it was almost as if she had to choose between gymnastics and Tommy, and she had heard all the stories about how that Kat girl was hanging out with everyone, she said she felt replaced, and she didn't want to hold Tommy back, so she begged me to help her write a letter to him. So I did," he said shaking his head. "And now the damn girl sits in the living room write e-mails to him that she never sends. It upsets me so much."

"Tommy's the same way, he was always asking about Kim and everything and trying to forget about her, but you could see that he couldn't, and he does the same thing, writing her emails that he would never send."

"I guess they are perfect for each other," Derek teased.

"Dude, they are."

Kira, Conner and Ethan walked over to the boys, "Hi," she said to them.

"Hey guys what's up?" Jason asked.

"Nothing Hayley asked us to watch the place she said she had something to do or something," Kira explained. Jason Nodded.

"What are you looking at?" Ethan asked Derek.

"Old pictures of Kimberly and Tommy," Derek said smiling, "Wanna see?" he asked. The three nodded and he handed them some. The three started look through the pictures.

"So they were together," Kira said smiling. "I told you!" she said to the boys.

"Well look at her she's hot," Conner said, "He would have been stupid not to go out with her," Conner stated. Everyone looked at him. "What?"

"You're so weird," Kira said to him.

"Huh?" Conner said. Kira sighed and rolled her eyes.

"He's just full of testosterone sweetie," Derek said with a smile.

"Where did you get these?" Ethan asked.

"Some are mine, and some I got from other people," Jason explained.

"So you guys were like all best friends huh." Kira said.

"Yeah," Jason smiled, "They all mean the world to me." He admitted shyly and looked at his watch. "It's getting late."

"Ah make her sweat, she'll have some fun explaining me to him," Derek smiled.

"You're awful man," Jason said.

"What's going on?" Kira asked look at the two men.

"Oh nothing," they said in unison, and laughed.

………………………………………………….

"Mm this is great! Tommy did you make all of this?" Kim asked as she shoved another mouth full of potatoes into her mouth.

Tommy laughed, she looked so cute, "No I can't take all the credit, Jason actually did I think with a little help from _your friend_," he said with the last part kind of bitterly, how could she have come here with another guy, no doubt probably the one who she had broken up with him for. Remembering back to the letter, she came to his classroom hold hands with some other guy saying _they_ had to talk, and then over hearing him in the hallway saying something about 'Loverboy', what was that? Like a little pet name he calls himself or something. Tommy sighed a little, but it went unnoticed to Kimberly.

Kim laughed, "No Derek can definitely not cook this good," Tommy's face fell a little when she said Derek's name, "but now that I think about it I didn't really know Jason could either." She laughed. Tommy laughed at this as well.

"Yeah, well people surprise you," he said.

"Yes they do," she replied with a little smile. "And they seem to be surprising me a lot lately."

"So how long had you guys been going out?" Tommy asked Kim trying to get this whole talk over with.

Kim looked at him confused, "going out with whom?" she asked as she took a sip of her drink.

"Derek," he said flatly.

Kim started to laugh and her drink went everywhere as it came out her mouth, "oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Tommy," she said getting up and wiping off the stuff she got wet.

"It's ok," Tommy said wiping off his face, "but why are you laughing?"

Kim was still laughing as she sat back down, "Tommy," she said trying to clam herself down, "Derek and I aren't together," she started to laugh again.

"Kim its ok, I don't care, I was just wondering, I know you are I saw you guys holding hands and hug and kiss and him call himself lover boy…" He started.

"Oh Tommy," she said smiling. "Wait you saw us kiss? When?" Kimberly asked.

"In the hallway before he left," Tommy said.

"You were spying on me Tommy Oliver," she said with a laugh.

Tommy's face turned bright red, "I just… It's just—."

Kimberly put her hand over his, "Tommy, Derek is gay, we are not together. He's like one of my girlfriends," she said smiling, "he has better taste then me, he picked out this outfit," she laughed, "And that kiss was nothing it was on the cheek even, you little peeping _Tom_!" she teased.

Tommy face started to soften, now he just felt stupid, gosh what she must think of him, he thought. "I'm sorry," he said not knowing what else to say.

"Tommy its ok!" she smiled as she ran her hand up and down his arm, "I'm sorry too, I thought you knew!" She looked at his face and he looked as his hands. She smiled; she needed to do this now. "Come with me," she said grabbing his hand and pulling him from the table.

"Huh?" he said as he was being pulled. "Where are we going?"

"Outside," she smiled.

"Why?"

"Because it's freeing outside," she said and she opened the back door and led him down the path. And plus she could always make a faster escape outside, less doors to open; she thought to herself and smiled a little. He looked at her, "We need to talk," she said simply. She took a deep breath in, "smells like rain," she said as they both looked toward the sky.

"Looks like it too," he smiled.

She took his hands in hers, "Oh here goes," she took a deep breath, "Tommy look, I never really told you want happened with the letter, it's been years and not a day has gone by when I didn't think about you and regret sending that letter. Every time I thought of you I would think about that stupid letter and how it was the worst mistake of my life." Tommy just looked at her, "the truth is, there was no other guy, I just, I just, I just wanted to let you go and be free, it wasn't fair that we were so far apart, long distance relationships are hard and I didn't want you to feel trapped, and with the team, I just thought it was the right thing to do, and everyone kept telling me how close you and Kat were getting, I didn't want you to miss out on something, or hold you back, so I sent the letter with a little help from Derek, who by the way tried to talk me out of it, numerous times," Tommy stood there in shock, letting go of Kimberly's hands and rubbing his face.

"You made it up?" the hurt in his voice almost broke her heart, again.

"Yes, I-," she started before he cut her off.

"I knew it," he said to her surprise.

Now it was her turn to look shocked, "you knew?" she asked.

"Well not complete I just had this feeling that it was all a lie, and that you would call up and say it was just a joke, you never talked about another guy before so it made me wonder, but when you didn't call, I thought maybe it was true, I wanted so bad to call you but when I read that letter I wanted to die, and I just couldn't bare the pain if I had called you and you told me it was true, I almost jumped on a plane to come and see you but second thought it when I thought about see you and your new boyfriend, so Billy and Kat took me skiing, but in my gut I knew it was a lie, I just thought it was me hoping, rather then a reality," he shot off. Kimberly stood there.

"Wow, so you don't hate me?" She asked.

"Hate you?!" he took her hands again, "Kimberly no matter how hard I have tried I could never hate you, and believe me I have tried," he said. She bit her lip and looked at him.

"I'm so sorry Tommy," she said, "I never meant to hurt you. I thought it would have been for the better. And then when I saw you when Jason and I came back, and got kidnapped, and you were with Kat I just thought I did the right thing."

He remembered back to that day, when he found out that Kimberly had been kidnapped, "Kim I was so worried about you, after that I knew that I would always love you, when I saw you trapped it was like my whole world came crashing down, I never felt that before, I was so scared."

"I just wanted you to be happy, even if it meant it wasn't with me," said to him.

"How could being without you make me happy, when all I have even wanted was to be with _you_. Being with you makes me happy." A tear fell from her eye, he wiped it away, "don't cry beautiful," a small smile crept onto her lips and he leaned down and kissed her hard on the lips his hands traveled down to the small of her back and she reached up and laced her fingers behind his neck, as the kiss grew more passionate, the rain started to fall, they were getting drenched. They finally broke apart.

"I told you it was gonna rain," she smiled at him.

"I guess it's like a new beginning," he smiled down and kissing her again. Then thunder shook the ground and Kimberly jumped, laughing at her, "getting a little jumpy," he smiled.

"I don't know what is wrong with me," she smiled back. Lighting hit the ground a few feet away from them and they both jumped.

"Maybe we should go in," he said to her lacing his fingers with hers. She followed him into the house. He turned around to look at her and she grabbed his soaking wet shirt and pulled him towards her, kissing him this time.

She broke the kiss and said, "You got any paper?" He looked at her confused and reached in the drawer and grabbed a piece of paper and she grabbed the pen she saw, she leaned against the counter and scribbled something down. When she was finished she held it up so Tommy could read it.

Out loud he read, "Jase and Der - We've gone to bed, hope you had a nice time with your matchmaking. Love, Kimberly and Tommy :D." He smiled. And he took the pen out of her hand and the piece of paper and scribbled something else, and held it up for her to read, it said at the bottom, "No interruptions!!!" Kim laughed and jumped into Tommy's arms they went upstairs to his room. Tommy went into the bathroom and grabbed a towel, "here dry off," he said handing it to her.

"I should go change my clothes they are soaked," she said to him taking the towel and drying her hair, he threw her a shirt.

"Wear that," he smiled.

She laughed, "Tommy my room is like 5 feet away from here."  
"That's too far!" He said to her winking as he closed the bathroom doors and slid off his clothes putting on clean dry boxers. Kimberly lifted the shirt and smelled it, she smiled and started to change as well, she slipped on his shirt it was huge on her, perfect she thought smiling getting to the covers. She looked around the room, and saw a night table next to the bed, I wonder what he keeps in his drawers she smiled as she opened it, she was shocked at what she saw, the picture of Him and Her in the frame that she made for him, she smiled, as she touched the frame, Tommy came out of the bathroom his chest exposed his perfect abs almost made Kimberly drool. He saw what she was looking at and blushed; Tommy Oliver blushed to her shock, and his. "Oh so we are snooping around now are we," he joked sitting next to her on the bed. She moved close to him.

"I have the same one in my night stand," she smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Well I have a better place for it now," he reached taking it out of her hands and putting it on top of the night stand. Now you'll be the first thing I see in the morning and the last thing I see at night," he said to her. She smiled so big her cheeks hurt. He kissed her, "I'm so glad you came back Kimberly," he said to her smiling.

"Me too."

"I have been waiting over 9 years to say this to you, I love you Kimberly Hart."

"I love you back Tommy Oliv-" she got cut off by his lips covering hers completely, she could feel him smile back at her and leaned back into the mound of pillows and let him consume her. She sighed deeply and they broke apart.

"I will never let you go again," he said to her pulling her tightly to him.

"You better not!" she said putting her head into his chest letting him surround her.

"I'm gonna love you forever," he said to her.

"So you think it worked?" Derek asked as Jason and himself got out of the car. They had talked with the teens for about an hour about the pictures and then everyone went out for ice cream.

"Of course it worked," Jason said. "They were meant to be, everyone knows that. And this proves it because this all really happened on its own." Jason and Derek made their way up Tommy's steps into the house they saw the table still filled with food and plates and Jason saw a piece of paper on the table walked over and read it, he started to laugh.

"What?" Derek asked, Jason handed him the paper. "Awesome!" They slapped hands. "We are so good!" Derek teased, and then looked at Jason. Jason gave him a confused look, "let's go see what the lovebirds are doing," he said smirking.

"I don't know if that is such a good idea," Jason said.

"Come on it will be ok," Derek said making his way up the stairs with Jason close behind. He leaned his ear close to the door and heard nothing, he raised an eyebrow at Jason and opened the door slightly, light hit the bed and he saw Tommy with his arm tightly wrapped around Kimberly and she tucked perfectly in them, he smiled and Jason pushed the door open a little more and smiled as well, they back out and closed the door.

"Perfect" Jason said smiling.

"Yeah, perfect. They're like cute little people all snuggled together. I just want to take them home and hang them on a string and play with them." Derek joked.

"Come on let's get some food," Jason said shaking his head at Derek as he started making his way down the stairs.

The two boys started to eat. "We did a really good job on this food," Derek said.

"Yes all thanks to that fancy restaurant down the street," Jason laughed, as did Derek.

"And to think, they actually thought we did all this, Derek smiled. "Oh this day is getting better and better," Derek said as there was a knock at the front door. Both boys looked at each other.

"I wonder who that could be," Jason said and Derek shrugged.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	4. Wounds

Disclaimer: ((Same as before- in chapter 1- because let's be honest… if I owned PR then Tommy and Kimberly would already be together and I would have no need to write this.. ;) lol ))

A/N: like always thanks to everyone who has been reviewing.. : ) I'm glad you guys like it so far and I hope you continue too(as always!). I hope I got all the spelling and grammar mistakes. :D hehe and I need it. Sorry for getting chapter 4 up so late. I had so much to do before I went away and when I returned I got sick so… I been working on this chapter not sure if this is where I wanted to take the story but I am gonna post it and I hope you all enjoy it..

Story: Just a Little Bit of Fate

Chapter 4: Wounds

Pairing: Tommy/Kimberly

Season(s): Current Dino Thunder as well as mentions from seasons 1-3 and both movies. (a/n: I haven't really seen much of the Dino Thunder season so bare with me on it. –I have been trying to catch it when it's on. But I think I am going to do it where no one knows that Trent is the White Ranger. Just so you guys know : ) ) so now on with it…

Chapter 4: wounds

Jason went over to the door and opened it, "Kira, what are you doing here?" He asked surprised.

"I gotta talk to Dr. O," she said breathing heavily.

"Kira are you ok?"

"Yes, I just need to talk to him," she said,

"We'll he's, uh, sleeping," Jason said.

"We'll I have to wake him up!" Kira said to him almost in a panic.

"Why don't you let me do that," Jason said, "Here come in." Kira came inside, "I'll be right back," he said to her and Derek. And went upstairs. He knocked on the door, no answer he opened the door slightly Kim and Tommy were dead asleep in the same position as before, he smiled, upset to have to wake them up when they looked so… well perfect. "Tom. Kim. Hey guys wake up. Guys," he said as he started to walk into the room.

"Huh?" Tommy said as he and Kim started to move around. Tommy looked confused and then looked over and saw Kim and smiled, light got in his eyes and he leaned up a little and looked at Jason, "Man what didn't you understand about no interruptions," he said pulling Kimberly close she moved her head around a little.

"I know man I'm sorry but Kira is here to see you," Jason said.

"What?" Tommy said become more awake.

"Ah Tommy," Kimberly said falling back down to the pillows.

"Oh sorry honey," he said smiling. Jason laughed and so did Kimberly. Tommy looked over at Jason, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know she wouldn't tell me," Jason told him. "But she looks really upset."

"Alright I'm up," Tommy said getting out of bed. He leaned over to Kim, "I'll be right back," he said to her giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

She pulled the sheets away from her, "I'm not missing this," she said to him, and hopped down off the King size bed. Tommy shook his head, "I should have known," he said smiling. They started to walk towards the door.

"Um Tommy…" Jason said.

"What?" he asked.

"You may want to put a shirt on," he laughed, and so did Kimberly.

"Hey I wouldn't be laughing miss I-don't-have-any-pants-on," Tommy said pinching her butt, and she looked down saw that she wasn't and started to laugh hard covering her mouth. Tommy threw her a pair of his boxers and she pulled them on.

"I could fit like five of me in these things," Kim said as she rolled them up. Both boys looked over and laughed.

"Alright come on," Tommy said grabbing her hand and following Jason down the stairs.

"Dr. O!" Kira said as soon as she saw him, "Kimberly?" she asked shock. Kimberly blushed.

"Hey Kira," she smiled, Kira smiled back.

"What's up?" Dr. O asked her.

"Um I need to talk to you," Kira said to him looking concerned.

"OK well come on we can go in the other room," Tommy said letting go of Kim's hand and walking to a side room. Kim looked at Jason and he shrugged, and they walked over to Derek.

"I wonder what that's about," Kim said.

"Yeah," both boys said, then looked at her, "So you and Loverboy," Derek smiled.

"Yes me and Loverboy," she said. He hugged her, he was so happy for her. "So your little plan worked," Kim smiled at them and grabbed Derek's nose.

"Oh we know," Jason said.

"Yes, we know we are good." Derek chimed in, as he swatted away her hand. All three laughed.

………………………………

"What's up Kira?" Tommy asked.

"We were helping Hayley clean up cyberspace, because Trent is really sick and the White Ranger showed up and tore the place apart, Hayley is so upset we tried to contact you but didn't have any luck," Kira finished.

"Is everyone ok?" Tommy asked her.

"Yes, very weak, but Hayley is devastated."

"Ok we'll I'll get the others and we'll all go down there and help out." Kira nodded and they walked into the other room. "Guys we need to go to Hayley's Cyberspace, and help out," Tommy told Kim, Jason and Derek.

"Alright," they all said in unison.

"Kim, you might want to change first," Derek said looking at her laughing. She looked down and laughed.

"I guess so," she said, "I'll be back in a second.

"I need to change too," Tommy smiled and they both ran upstairs. Kim grabbed a pair of jeans out of her bag and a purple tank top and threw them on, opening the door and running outside, right into Tommy.

"Uff," he made a noise, and then laughed.

"Sorry!" she said, he winked at her and grabbed her hand, and they ran downstairs.

"Come on guys we can pile into my jeep," Tommy said. Everyone nodded. Jason, Kira and Derek jumped into the back and Kim and Tommy up front, Tommy started the engine and put the car in drive and reached for Kim's hand holding on tightly. She looked over at him and smiled, he smiled back. Tommy sped down the drive out of the forest and to Hayley's. They got there and all jumped out and ran inside.

"Oh Tommy I am so glad you are here!" Hayley shout running up to him and noticed Jason and the others. "Oh hi," she said stepping back a little.

"Hayley these are my friends Kimberly and Derek," Tommy introduced, "Guys this is Hayley."

"Nice to meet you," Kim said sticking out her hand, Hayley taking it and shaking it, as Derek did the same.

"You too," she said to them a little back offish. Then she turned to talk to Tommy. Derek and Kim both looked at each other and shrugged. The three started to help the teens clean up, as Tommy and Hayley talked.

"You may have some competition on your hands," Derek joked to Kim.

"It would appear so huh," she said throwing some broken pieces of wood into a large black trash bag.

"Would you guys mind waiting here?" Tommy asked walking over to Kim, Derek, and Jason, "Hayley and I have something we have to go get," he said.

The three looked at him a little funny, "No that's fine, we'll wait," Kim said to him.

"Thanks we'll be right back," he said and he started for the door, and turned around, "call my cell if, umm, you guys… need anything," Tommy finished. The three nodded as Tommy and Hayley left.

"That was weird," Derek said shaking his head.

"Really weird," Kim said still staring at the door.

"Like what oh Tommy the trash bag try to eat Kimberly come help us!" Derek teased.

"Shut up!" Kim laughed picking up more trash and throwing it away.

They kept cleaning.

"it is hard to believe that only a few short hours ago, we were here laughing watching that super game boy kid, Ethan, play all those computer games, and now I can't even tell what anything is," Derek said shaking his head.

"A few short hours ago?" Kimberly stopped shook. Jason looked at Derek.

"Oops," he said with a shrug.

"Gone to the store my ass! You little sneaks!" she said swatting at them both. "I can't believe you guys!"

"Yes you can," Derek smiled.

"We were only thinking of the two of you," Jason provided in defense, "and just think if we hadn't then you would still probably be avoiding each other."

Kimberly laugh, "you two," she said laughing, "You'll get yours!" They all laughed at that. "But thanks I'm glad you guys did it," she said winking at them.

"Yeah, you and me both," Derek said.

"How quick you are to give me away!" she teased.

"Oh yes please, even the young one was looking good to me if Tommy didn't bite. That boy Conner was definitely next in line," he joked.

"Ha ha!" Kimberly said as she started too wiped off the tables just as lighting struck and a huge monster appear.

"Ah," Kimberly screeched.

"Holy shit!" Derek yelled stepping back.

"Everyone get back," Jason yelled.

"Are you going to protect us?" Derek asked scared.

"Derek shut up!" Kim said inching back as Derek grabbed her hand.

"Where are the kids?" Jason asked.

"They went out back to throw the trash out or something," Kim said.

"So you must be Dr. Oliver's little friends," the monster, known to the power rangers as Zeltrax, sneered.

"And who are you?" Kimberly said stepping forward.

"You're worst nightmare, sweetie," he snapped back taking a step toward her.

"No you're not, I've seen worse then you," Kim shot.

"Kimberly get your ass back here!" Derek yelled hiding behind Jason.

"I'm not afraid of you," Kimberly said, not even totally believe it herself but there was some kind of feeling in her and she just couldn't back down.

"Well you should be," Zeltrax hissed and a huge whip appeared and a least a dozen drones.

"This can't be good," Kimberly said biting her bottom lip looking back at Jason.

"Come on Kim," Jason said as a few drones started attacking him. "Derek get behind the counter!" Jason yelled as he and Kimberly fought of the drones.

Derek stood amazed as he watched his best friend fight off some ugly looking things he couldn't even begin to describe. Then suddenly three rangers appeared red, yellow, and blue. "Wow! The Power Rangers!" Derek said cheeringly.

"You guys need some help?" came from the red ranger.

"We were wondering when you guys would show up!" Kimberly joked kicking a drone.

Derek still stood shocked as Kimberly, Jason and the 3 rangers fought. He wanted to help but he was scared, and didn't want to get in the way. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Zeltrax approaching Kimberly with the wire whip, it was huge and it had 3 long silver wires from it. "Kimberly watch out!" Derek yelled, just as Zeltrax brought the whip down on Kimberly's back. It scratched her across the back of her right arm right above her elbow and across her back. Kimberly yelped in pain so loudly it seemed that everything stopped. Like going in slow motion everything seem to stop except for Kimberly, tears started to stream down her face and blood gushed from her wounds as she feel to the ground. And the only thing that could be heard was the yelling of Kimberly's name coming from Dr. Tommy Oliver as his large shoes slammed against the floor as he ran to Kimberly. Suddenly the world started to move again. Tommy reached Kimberly who was covered in blood and crying, and he was the last thing she saw before she passed out.

The drones disappeared and Zeltrax stated before he left, "I will be back for you Dr. Oliver, have fun with your precious friends."

"Someone get me a blanket!" Tommy yelled.

Derek grabbed one that was behind the counter and ran over and handed it to Tommy, "Is she ok?" Derek asked standing next to Tommy, as Tommy wrapped Kimberly in it. The blood still seeping through the blanket. Tommy didn't answer Derek, or anyone for that matter, he simple scooped Kimberly up and looked around. He looked at the teens, "Power Down," he said to them.

"But Dr.—" The Red Ranger started.

"Power DOWN!' Tommy said with much force and the teens did as they were told, reviling themselves to Jason and Derek.

"Oh my God," Derek said.

"Nice work guys," Jason said to them, knowing all along that they were rangers. But Derek, he stood there in shock.

"Let's go," Tommy said to the group. The teens looked at Hayley.

"Come on guys, we'll clean up the rest in the morning," She said to them. They nodded and followed Tommy outside. "Why don't you guys come with me," Hayley said to the teens. They quickly got into her car.

Jason got into the back of Tommy's jeep and Derek followed. Tommy laid the front seat down a little and put Kimberly in it and put her seatbelt on, she moved and let out a small noise. Jason could see the sadness and anger in Tommy's eyes as he touched Kimberly's face and then made his way around to the other side of the car.

Tommy carefully drove home, the car filled with silence. He parked, got out and picked up Kimberly in his arms once again, the blanket was covered in blood, but she had seem to stop bleeding. Derek and Jason got out of the car, and Jason took Tommy's Keys out of his hands to open the door. Hayley, Conner, Kira, and Ethan arrived and stood outside with the rest. Jason opened the door and everyone made there way inside. Tommy looked at everyone, "I think you guys should go home," he said to the teens and their faces dropped, "but if you insisted on staying you may." He finished and walked upstairs.

……………………………………………………………………………………

"Is he going to be alright?" Kira asked Jason.

"Yeah, he will be," he smiled down at her, "Don't worry about him. It just brings back bad memories for him," Jason said to her, thinking back to when Kimberly's power ring was stolen and Tommy thought he was going to lose her. "Everything will be fine." He said sitting on the couch. After a minute of silence, Derek finally spoke up.

"So wait you guys are the power Rangers?!" he said shocked.

Everyone looked at him and laughed.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Tommy laid Kimberly on the bed on her stomach. He gentle pulled off her shirt and undid her bra, he got a wash cloth and wiped the blood off her arm and back the bleeding had stopped but everytime he had touched near a cut she cringed, causing him to feel awful. Why didn't he just stay there, why did she have to get hurt, "it's all my fault," he thought to himself, as he grabbed the towel and dried her off. The cuts weren't very deep and it appeared that she would be ok, she hadn't seem to lose as much blood as he thought, and now that the bleeding stop there was not much else to do for the cuts. He slipped her into one of his large black cotton shirts, and finished undressing her. Then he pulled off his shirt which he noticed was covered in blood, he shook his head, and pulled down his pants so he was only in his boxers. Then when to the other side of the bed and pulled the covers back. Pick her up once more and slid her in the bed. As he laid her down she started to awake, moaning in pain, "It's ok beautiful," he said to her as climb in the huge bed next to her and kissed her forehead.

She yelped in pain, "Tommy?" she asked, not remembering where she was only the pain that she felt.

"It's ok now Kimberly," He said softly to her, as she started to remember being at Hayley's and fighting the drones, and the pain, she moaned in pain again as tears started to fall from her eyes once more, Tommy's heart squeezed in pain as he wished he could take all of her pain away.

"Tommy it hurts!" she cried, and started to move causing herself more pain. He slipped some pain medicine in her mouth and gave her a sip of water to wash it down.

"That should help," he said to her, "Here lay on your stomach," told her as he helped her move onto her stomach.

"Tommy the shirt, it rubs," she said in pain as she tried to pull it off.

"Shhh…" he said to her, "I'll do it," he told her and he gentle pulled the shirt off her and away from her body. She sighed in relief as she spread her arms out. And Tommy looked down at her cuts. He gentle leaned down and kissed the cuts on her arm and back one by one, gently and soft, barely touching the skin.

"Tommy," she said softly.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I'm so sorry!" she started to sob.

"For what?" he asked.

"For getting hurt!" she said through her sobs.

"Kimberly it's not your fault!" He said to her. As he kissed her gently again, "Just get some rest," he said kissing her cuts again. She reached out and placed her hand on his chest.

"Please don't leave me," she said to him, looking at him.

"I won't, I promise," he told her. As he leaned back into the bed. She tried to smile through the pain as she moved so she was up against his body head on his chest and reached for his hand. He grabbed hers so she wouldn't have to stretch her hurt arm and laced his fingers in hers. And they fell asleep.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Everyone was sleeping. No one had wanted to leave, so Jason had told Kira to go and sleep in Kimberly's room and Hayley to sleep in his room. Conner and Ethan went up into Derek's room which had two twin beds in it, and Jason pulled out the sofa bed for Derek to sleep on and Jason said he would take the floor. But instead it was the middle of the night and he was cleaning up. He thought of what happened tonight and remembered the blanket covered in blood, he walked quietly up the stairs and opened the door to Tommy's bed room, there he saw Kimberly's exposed back coved in cuts, her arm and upper body sprawled across Tommy's chest, and their hands laced, Tommy cradled her in his arms, as her hair spread across his shoulder. Jason smiled; they were still perfect, together, and he was so happy for them, because at least they were finally together, and now they would help each other through anything. He looked around the room and saw the pile of blood stained clothes on the floor he quickly scooped them up and quietly made his way out of the room and down stairs to do the laundry. Before he too, found himself falling asleep.


	5. Good Friends and the Truth

Disclaimer: ((Same as before- in chapter 1- because let's be honest… if I owned PR then Tommy and Kimberly would already be together and I would have no need to write this.. ;) lol ))

A/N:  like always thanks to everyone who has been reviewing..  : )  I'm glad you guys like it so far and I hope you continue too(as always!).  I hope I got all the spelling and grammar mistakes. :D hehe and I need it.  Ok so I am really really really sorry for such the late update with this chapter.  I have had so much going on here and I have hardly had time to breathe and I haven't really been near my computer for long enough to write..  but I have been working on this chapter.. and I hope you continue to like it, I threw some things into the mix hopefully spicing things up… hehe will see.. but now for the long awaited chapter 5… Enjoy!

Story:  Just a Little Bit of Fate

Chapter 5: Good Friends and the Truth

Pairing: Tommy/Kimberly

Season(s): Current Dino Thunder as well as mentions from seasons 1-3 and both movies.  (a/n: I haven't really seen much of the Dino Thunder season so bare with me on it. –I have been trying to catch it when it's on. But I think I am going to do it where no one knows that Trent is the White Ranger.  Just so you guys know : ) ) so now on with it…

…………………………………………………..

            Kimberly shifted slightly in the bed and pain filled her body as she let out a little moan and opened her eyes, there she saw the most precious sight, Tommy Oliver.  Their hands were still laced together from the night before, and his arm was around her body, his eyes closed as he was deep in sleep.  She smiled because just looking at him and be with him made her forget the pain she was feeling, even if it was only for a minute.  She started to move to get up, Tommy's eyes shot open as he looked down at her.

            "What's wrong?" he asked quickly.

            "Nothing I just have to use the bathroom," she said to him.

            He smiled at her, he started to move to help her, "I'm fine," she said, as she got off the bed, moments later she returned. 

            "How do you feel?" he asked her.

            "Ok," she said, as she climbed back into the bed, and returned to her pervious position.  She looked at the clock 6am.  "It's early," she said with a yawn.

            "Yeah, well we got to bed early," he looked at her, "We should put some medicine on your cuts," he said looking down at them.

            "Later," she said, out lining the muscles in his chest and abs with her finger.

            He smiled at her as he kissed the top of her head.

            "Do you need anything?" he asked.

            "Well besides you, breakfast sounds nice," she smiled looking up at him.

            "Mmmm yes it does," he smiled at her.  She slapped him an a little pain went up her arm, she made a face.

            "I'm fine," she conformed, and got off the bed.  The two walked down stairs Derek was passed out on the sofa bed and Jason sat sleeping in the chair.  "Aww," Kimberly said smiling she winked at Tommy and they went into the kitchen.  "Breakfast, breakfast."  She said as she rummaged through the kitchen.  "oh here eggs, bacon, potatoes, Thomas Oliver who do you make breakfast for?" Kimberly asked raising an eyebrow. 

            "Ha," he started, "I didn't even know I had that stuff."

            "Riiiiight," she teased.  He laughed and kiss her on the top of her head, as she started to cook.

            "Where did you learn to cook?" Tommy asked as he watched her fry potatoes, and egg and bacon.

            "From me," Derek said yawning, entering the kitchen.

            "Good Morning sunshine," Kimberly smiled.

            "How are you feeling?" Derek asked concerned.

            "Alright, I'll live," she said with a smile and a shrug.

            "Good to know," he said pouring himself some coffee.

            "Geez Tommy did you anticipate us coming or do you always have this much breakfast food," Derek joked, "Damn Kim, you better watch out he probably cooks breakfast for one of his other girlfriends," he laughed.

            "Ok it is really starting to scare me how you two do that," Tommy said noting the fact that both Derek and Kimberly said that he had someone else he was cooking for.

            "What can we say, great minds think a like," Kim smiled.

            "Yes that and we share a brain," Derek said, "and lucky for her," he winked.

            Kimberly threw a piece of bacon at him, "MMM yum, more please," he said as he started to pant like a dog.  Both Kimberly and Tommy laughed at this, and Jason entered the room.

            "Sleep well Jase?" Kim asked, putting a plate of food in front of Derek. 

            "Oh yeah," he said, "how bout you those cuts are looking better.

            "Yeah, it only hurts when I move," she said with a shrug.

            Hayley, Conner, Kira, and Ethan all walked into the kitchen moments later.

            "We'll aren't you all up early," Tommy said.

            "Too early," Conner said with a yawn. 

            "It smells great though," Kira said sitting down next to Conner and Derek. 

            "Well thank you," Kim smiled, "Now what kind of eggs do you guys want?"

            "Over easy," Kira said.

            'Me too." Conner added.

            "Sunny side up," Ethan said.

            "Scrabbled please," Hayley noted.

            "Ok," Kim said with a smile.

            Kira noticed the cuts, on Kim's arm as she turned around, "Does it hurt," Kira asked biting her lip.

            Kim smiled and winked at her, "Nothing I can't handle," she said place her and Conner's plates in front of them.  No one said anything else about last night.  Kim got out the last of the eggs and everyone was eating.

"you should call Lys I'm sure that she would help," Derek said to Kimberly as he shoved a mouth full of potatoes into his mouth, "Besides you have to check on Bella and the house you told her you would call and you never did," Derek said.

"Lys?" Jason asked.

"Yeah Alyssa, I was on the Pan Global team with her, her dad is like a huge owner of construction companies, and she is like VP for big computer company, but I'm sure she can make some phone calls and we can her to help out with Hayley's."

"Oh that's ok," Hayley said.

"No really I don't mind," Kim smiled.

"So is she hot?" Conner asked.  Kira slapped him on the back of the head. "Ouch," he said rubbing it.

"Actually she is very pretty," Kimberly nodded.

"Like movie star pretty, like hi I might think about becoming straight for her," Derek joked.  Everyone laughed.

"Holding out on me huh Kim," Jason joked.

"yeah well you know," she winked.  "She is single though," she stated before she finished her breakfast.

……………………………………………………………………………

"Hello?" a women asked into the phone.

"Lys?  It's Kim."

"Hey girl how are you? Having fun?" she asked excited into the phone.

"Yeah."

"Good, and Bella is fine, we are having fun together."

"Aw good thank you so much for taking her."

"Sure thing, so is that all your call is for?"

"No actually I was wondering if you would do me a favor."

"Sure what is it?"

"Well Tommy's friend Hayley owns this like teen coffee shop, and it got complete destroyed last night—."

"Hayley's Cyberspace?" Abigail asked into the phone cutting Kimberly off.

"Yeah how did you know about that?" Kimberly asked confused.

"Oh she bought a lot of computers from us and Johnny went to that tech school with her," Alyssa explained.

"Oh wow."

"Yeah, I heard it's a pretty amazing place, but her computers are insured by us so I can make sure she gets so new ones right away, if they are broken."

"I love you Lys."

She laughed, "I love you too Kimmy."

"I have one more thing though."

"Ok, go ahead."

"Do you think that you dad might be able to send some wood and tables to fix what was broken? I'm really sorry for asking."

"Don't even worry about it, I'm sure he won't mind helping out and Johnny is helping him out too now so maybe I can send him out there with some stuff."

"Wow that's great thanks so much!"

"Anything for you Kim, you know that."

"You are amazing," Kim said.

"Ha, Kim you are too much," she laughing.  Kimberly could hear her typing away, "It's Reefside right?"

"Correct," Kim said.

"Ok I'll give Johnny and Dad a call and hopefully I can get john out there around 5 or so is that ok?"

"Today?"

"Of course today, is that alright?"

"That's wonderful thanks so much."  
"it's no problem, really."

"I'll call you soon."

"ok, bye."

"Bye."

"She said she can help us," Kim said to everyone as she hung up the phone.

"I don't you how you do it," Derek said shaking his head.  Kim laughed.

"well since you cooked, we'll clean," Tommy said.  As he and boys went into the kitchen.   Hayley said she was going to go back over to cyberspace and get some stuff done.  Kimberly went upstairs and got changed.

………………………………………………………………….

"Tommy we got talk," Jason said as he and Derek walked out in the backyard towards Tommy,

"About what?" Tommy asked.

"Last night, the Rangers, we gotta tell Kim," Derek said.

"Not yet," Tommy said shaking his head.

"Come on man you know they'll be back, she needs to know, we all do," Jason said.

"I'll tell her just not right now," Tommy said.

"You better bro, it could get real bad," Jason said.

"We just don't want her to get hurt anymore, and maybe she could help if she knew," Derek said.

"I'll tell her," Tommy said.

"Ok," Jason and Derek said in unison.

…………………………………………………………………………

"I have to go into town," Tommy said to Kimberly as he walked into the living room.

"Oh can you drop me off at Hayley's I need to talk to her about tonight," Kim said to him.

"Of course," Tommy said smiling at her and bent down and kissed her.  "Let's go."

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Kimberly walk into Hayley's Cyberspace and found Hayley looking in some books.  She looked up and saw Kim walking towards her.

            "Thanks so much for all your help, it's really nice of you," she said.

            "Sure its ok I'm glad that I could help," she smiled,  and that seemed to be the extent of the conversation, until Kimberly spoke up, "can I ask you a question?" she asked.

            Hayley looked at her and nodded, "yes."

            "Why don't you like me?" Kimberly asked.

            "I-I-I like you," Hayley stuttered out.

            "Hayley its ok, I mean we are both adults here, it just seems like nothing I do will make you like me, not that I am doing any of this just so you like me, I would help you out no matter what, but it just really upsets me, that you don't seem to be so, well, fond of me," Kimberly said.

            "It's not that it is just that-," she paused.

            "You can tell me," Kimberly said.

            "I like you, I want to like you, it's just that you and Tommy," she said, and Kimberly's face fell, "No, it is just that I have known him for a long time now, and he never really got over the letter you sent, I mean yeah he was with other girls but it seemed like he was always comparing them to you.  I mean he had fun and he had a life but it always seemed like deep down something was missing," she continued, "It's just that I saw what that letter did to him once and I don't know how he would take it again, I just don't want to see him hurt," Hayley admitted, "You're a great person Kim, truly you are, but I just can help to think about him."

            Kimberly nodded, "I was young and stupid when I wrote that letter, I was hurt and feeling alone and replaced.  I thought I was doing a good thing by letting him go, you know, like setting him free, because it was like who really finds their soul mate in high school, that's silly, so I wrote that stupid letter and not a day went by when I didn't wake up and wish that it was just a nightmare that I had.  Hell it took me 9 years to get up the nerve to talk to him about it.  But I'm not that same girl who wrote that letter, I've grown up and changed, and I'm trying to make it better now, and this is  the only way I know how," Kimberly admitted.

            "Well then you and Tommy are both lucky to have gotten a second chance, that's very rare, and I'm lucky to, because I get to know you both, and I hope one day we can be friends," Hayley said.

            Kimberly leaned in and whispered, "We already are," she winked and Hayley smiled back.

            "Um am I interrupting something?" Tommy asked walking up to Kimberly and Hayley.

            "Just girl talk," Kimberly smiled, an Hayley nodded.

            "hmmm ok," Tommy said, "Well-."

            Tommy got cut off from a knock the door.

            "I wonder who that could be," Hayley said walking to the door.  Tommy and Kim looked at each other and shrugged, and followed behind Hayley.  Hayley opened the door a pretty women about 5"3' with beautiful dark brown hair with bold red and blonde highlights in her hair, she wore black pants and a hot pink v-neck top.  Next to her towered a man 6"5' dark brown hair as well short and spiked he wore jeans and a white t-shirt that hugged his lean body.

            "Hayley?" the man asked.

            "Yes?" she answered hesitantly.          

            "Lys? Johnny?" Kimberly shrieked.

            "KIMMY!" they both yelled as Kim ran into Johnny and Alyssa's open arms.

            "Oh my gosh!  I can't believe you guys are here," Kim smiled.

            "I told you we would be here by 5," Alyssa said.

            Kim looked at her watch, "It's only 3."  
            "What can I say I drive fast," the women laughed, and hugged Kim tight, Kim shifted in pain as Alyssa squeezed her cuts, "What's wrong?" She asked stepping back looking at the pain on Kim's face.

"Nothing, I just got a little scraped up last night," Kim replied.

"Scraped up let me see," she lifted up the back of Kim's shirt, despite Kim's protests, "Oh my gosh, these are more then a little scraps.  What happened?"

"Nothing we were just goofing off last night and I lost my balance and fell into a broken fence," she shrugged, she didn't want to lie to her friends, but what was she going to tell her, some monster with a huge whip attacked her. Yeah right!"

 "hmm," Alyssa raised one of her perfectly waxed eyebrows at Kimberly," We'll see," she said as she looked around, "You must be Hayley," Alyssa said sticking out her hand.  "Alyssa," she conformed, "And this one must be the infamous Tommy," she smiled shaking his hand as well, "pity."

            "John?" Hayley looked at him confused. 

            "Hey Hayley," he smiled at her with his perfect white teeth showing through, "and Tommy Oliver.  I can't believe we all meet again."

            "I can't believe you never told me you knew Kim," Tommy said.

            "Ahh yes, little secrets we all have," he winked.

            "I'm so glad you guys are here!" Kim smiled.

            "I needed to get out of that place," Alyssa said shaking her head.  "You know it is crazy running a multi-billion dollar company," she winked.

            "Oh yes we all wish we had your problems," Kim teased.

            "So where's Der?" Alyssa asked.

            "With our friend Jason," Kim said.

            Alyssa and john both looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "No, he's straight," she laughed.

            "Oh I like," Alyssa smiled.

            "You actually met him, he came to visit last year."

            "Motorcycle?" Alyssa asked.

            "Mmm hmm."

            "Even better." 

            Kim laughed.  "You are too much."

            "Oh I know," Alyssa said.

            "Try working with her," John chimed in.

            "HEY!" she said slapping his stomach.

            "Oh the abuse," he teased.

            "Baby!" she laughed, "we'll we have more time to talk right now I have workers outside who are getting paid for doing nothing, I think we need to fix that," Alyssa said rubbing her hands together.  "And I'm sure that you would like to have you café back in business," she winked at Hayley.

            "Yes, very much," Hayley nodded.

            "Well then, let's get to it," Alyssa smiled heading for the door, with Johnny and the others following close behind.  Hayley grabbed Kim's arm.

            "Where did you ever find her?" Hayley asked.

            Kim laughed, "We were on the Pan Global team together," she said, Hayley looked at her, "She moved from New York to Florida, she's very persuasive and forceful," Kim smiled.

            "Yes, I can see that," Hayley said, looking as she watched Alyssa talk to some of the workers, "hey Kim," she said as she notice Kim walking away.

            "Hmmm?" She asked turning around.

            "Thanks," she smiled.

            "That's what friends are for," she winked and walked over to Alyssa.

            "Ok this woman right here is Hayley, you do what she says and no fighting with her or you'll to deal with me," Alyssa told to the workers.

            "And she has a knife," Kim joked.

            "Oh we know," on of the men said.   Kim laughed.

            "You need something let me know other then that, let's get to work," and as the words exited Alyssa mouth, the men started to get to work.

            "Ok first you come with me," Johnny said to Hayley.  She looked at him, "We'll map out a floor plan so you let us know what and where you want everything and that's where it will go."  Hayley nodded as Johnny pulled out his laptop and started typing.  He pulled up floor plans to Hayley's and they started mapping everything out.

            "And how is everything going over here?" Alyssa asked at she walked over to Hayley and Johnny.

            "Great," Hayley said.  "Thanks so much for all of this."

            Alyssa smiled, "That's why they keep me around," she shrugged.

            "Yeah that and everyone is scared that if they piss you off they'll find themselves 6 feet under," Johnny teased.

            "You better watch it boy," Alyssa squinted at him.  "I know where you live."

            "You know where I sleep too, a room away from you, so hard to find me," he said with a wink at Hayley.

            "Yeah, yeah, you just keep working, or no supper for you."

            "Oh no mommy not that."

            Alyssa rolled her eyes and sighed.  "I'll get you, just you wait," and walked away.

………………………………………………………………………………………

            "Wow this place is looking great," Tommy said to Kimberly as they returned two hours later with lots and lots of pizza.

            "Yeah it does," Kimberly said looking around.  At the new tables and chairs, the new computers and television sets, the place was started to look like Hayley's again, well new an improved. 

            "Oh you're back!" Alyssa smiled walking over.

            "And with food, I knew there was a reason I loved you Kimberly," John said.

            "So what do you think so far?" Alyssa asked Tommy and Kimberly.

            "It looks amazing Lys!" Kim smiled.

            "Yeah really great," Tommy added.

            Alyssa clapped her hands together, "I know I'm so excited," she squealed.

            "Is that Alyssa that I just heard squeal?" Derek said walking into the room.

            "OH-MY-GOD!  DER!!" She yelled at she ran over and jump on him.

            "Hello my love," he teased, "I would like to breathe you know," he joked.

            "Oh shut up!" she laughed.  John and Derek slapped hands.

            "This is Jason.  Jason this is Alyssa and John," Kimberly introduced.

            "We met before right?" Jason asked shaking their hands.

            "Yup last time you were in town," Alyssa said.

            "I thought I remembered you," he smiled at her, and looked around the room, "Wow the place looks great!"

            "Yes it does," Hayley beamed, "Thank you so much for everything."

            "Not a problem, it's what we do," Alyssa said with a wink.

            "Yeah, that and the fact that Alyssa never passes up a change to be in charge," John teased.

            "Oh you better watch it, you forgot who you must drive home with," she said evilly.  Everyone laughed.

            "Well guys lets eat," Tommy said and he and Kimberly put the food on the table.

            "So how is school?" Alyssa asked the three teens.

            "Good," they all said in unison.

            "That's great, do you guys have any after school activities?" Alyssa said as the teens, Tommy, Derek, Jason, and Hayley all looked at each other.

            "Yeah," Kira said quickly.

            Alyssa wait a few seconds, "And…"

            "Oh, um I'm in a band," Kira conformed.

            "I play soccer," Conner stated.

            "I play video games, here," Ethan told Alyssa.

            "And they all help me and Hayley out," Tommy told her.

            "Interesting," Alyssa said.

            "We are you guys staying?" Tommy asked.

            "Um well since you didn't have a Hilton, I think it's called sometime like Reefside Inn, or something," Alyssa said finishing up her dinner.

            "OH yeah, it's nice there," Tommy said.

            "And how would you know?" Kimberly asked raising and eyebrow.

            "When I came here for my interview for the teaching job I stayed there," He said smugly.

            "OH," Kimberly said, and Tommy smiled at her as everyone laughed.

            "Well we better start cleaning up, we have a long day tomorrow," Alyssa said.  John moaned, "Oh, suck it up boy," Alyssa teased.

            "You guys should come back to the house for a little," Jason suggested.

            They all looked at Tommy, "Oh yeah, that's fine," he said.

            "Alright we'll we have to go get changed, but we'll call you," Alyssa told them.

            "Ok sounds good," Tommy smiled.  He walked over to Kim who was cleaning some stuff up, he wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her gently.  "There's something I need to show you," he whispered in her ear, she turned and looked at him, "Come with me?"

            "Anywhere," she winked.

            "Alright guys we'll meet you back at the house," Tommy told the others as he lead Kimberly outside.

            "Where are we going?" Kimberly asked.

            "You'll see," he said as he drove deep into the woods, and parked the car.

            "Tommy," Kim started.

            "Do you trust me?" He asked.

            "Yes, of course." 

He kissed her softly, got out of the car and walk around to her door, "Then follow me," he said taking her hand.  She followed him as he went up to a large rock wall that suddenly opened.  She jumped back, "It's ok, come on."  They walked down a long dark tunnel, then other door open reveling Tommy's basement.  Kimberly stepped back in shock and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Tommy it's like—."

"The command center?" He asked.  She nodded speechless.  He laughed, "we'll not quite but it's close."  Kimberly looked at him.  "Kimberly," he paused,  "Ethan, Conner, and Kira and the new rangers, and I am their…" he paused, "mentor."

She looked at him, "Just their mentor?"

"Well no," he paused again, "I am a ranger too," he smiled, "Black."

"What?"

Tommy sighed and shouted, "Dino Thunder Power Up!"  and morphed into the black ranger.

"Oh My God, Thomas Oliver!  A power ranger!" Kimberly said, as he unlatched his helmet, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know how," he said.

"The attack?"

"Yeah."

"So is that the only reason you're telling me, because I was attacked?" she asked with a hint of anger and hurt in her voice.

"No, Kim I was going to tell you, I was just waiting for the right time."  Kimberly shook her head.  "Derek knows," Tommy told her.

"What?" 

"He knows, him and Jason saw last night."  Kimberly just stood there, "It's ok I will take care of this."

Kimberly sighed, "Tommy this could get really bad, I don't have powers anymore, I'm not the same girl I was years ago, I am putting you in danger by just being here."

"No you're not," Tommy said moving closer to her.

"Tommy it's obvious that someone knows about us, what are you going to do when they come back?"

"I'll take care of it."

"They will use me against you, can't you see that? Don't you remember with Zedd and Rita."

"I don't care, I am not letting you go again."

"Tommy…"

"Kimberly, listen to me, this is my problem, I will deal with it, I'm not going to lose you again and that's it," He said to her.

"That's not your choice."

"What… what are you saying?"

"If I choose to leave it's my choice, not yours you can't hold me against my will."

"You want to leave?" the sound of his hurt voice crushed Kimberly's own heart.

"No of course not!  I just don't want to be the one to get you hurt because of me."

"I am a grown man, I can take care of myself, and I want you to stay, I don't care about anything else," he said.  "We can make this work Kimberly; we just have to do it together."  He started towards her again.

Kimberly shook her head, "Something tells me that I should just leave," Tommy's face fell, "But you look so cute in the suit," she smiled.  He looked up at her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I won't let anything happen to you," He said to her.

"I know, now let's see how fast we can get you out of this suit."

………………………………………………………………………………..


	6. Moments Like This

Disclaimer: ((Same as before- in chapter 1- because let's be honest… if I owned PR then Tommy and Kimberly would already be together and I would have no need to write this.. ;) lol))

A/N: I am so glad that you guys like the story so far and thank you for all the nice and wonderful things that you have said about it:D It has really made me feel good and want to keep writing it! So thanks so much!!! Like I said, I am really sorry I haven't update this is forever, but now I hope to keep it going and finish it.

I just wanted to get this chapter up so you guys have something to read and know that I am working on. I'm trying to figure out where I want to go and end up with it, as well as catch up on the episodes that I missed. I'll try to tie it into DT too, but I did not see them all so you guys will have to bare with me on it.

So I hope you guys like this chapter and it is "up to par" with the others. ;) I tried to catch all the spelling and grammar mistakes, but sorry if I missed some. (It seems that I always do. :/) Please keep R&R-ing, it keeps me motivated! And I will try to the next chapter up soon:D So ENJOY!

Story: Just a Little Bit of Fate

Chapter 6: Moments like this…

Pairing: Tommy/Kimberly

Season(s): (same as always:D)

Kimberly and Tommy lay wrapped in a blanket on the floor of the lab, their eyes closed; Tommy's arms enclosed Kimberly's petite body. Suddenly "…Didn't we almost have it all… When love was all we had worth giving…" The Whitney Huston song came blaring from Kimberly's pants. She blushed as shot up and she grabbed for her phone.

"Hello?' She said into the receiver.

"Where the hell are you?" Alyssa's voice came through the phone.

"Oh sorry we're--," Kim start to talk, sitting up, as Tommy tired to listen.

Alyssa laughed, "Yeah I'm sure you _were. _ Well we are on our way over, and we have the kids with us too, so you know, get decent," she chuckled.

Kimberly laugh as well, "thanks for the heads up."

"See you soon sweetie," Alyssa said.

"Ok bye," Kimberly said hanging up the phone. She laid back into Tommy's arms and he kissed her gently on the neck. "We better get ready; they're all on their way over." They started to get up, still careful of Kimberly's cuts. "Oh and make sure you keep that suit close by," she smirked.

"You know, it's just a 'morph' away," he smiled down at her and kissed her on the forehead.

After a quick shower and a change of clothes, Tommy and Kimberly were ready, as they made their way down the stairs the doorbell rang.

"Perfect timing," Kimberly winked at Tommy, as he went over to open the door.

"Hey guys! Come on in," he said to everyone standing outside.

Alyssa and Johnny entered first, followed by Derek, Jason and Hayley, and the three teens trailed behind.

"Wow Tommy, you really like the, 'I'm the only man in the world kind of life huh'," Alyssa joked. "So what's up with your little 'cabin in the woods'," she teased.

"We'll you see I am really a terrible monster luring people to my house, making them my prey," he joked with an evil laugh.

Alyssa shook her head, "Very funny, Mr. Oliver," she said smoothly as she walked past looking around.

"Actually it's DOCTOR," Derek said poking out his chest.

"oh excuse me, _Doctor_ Oliver," Alyssa corrected her self with a fake bow. Everyone chuckled, and Alyssa gave Derek a little shove.

"Hey! I Bruise easily," he said in a protest, as he rubbed the spot she touched. Alyssa smirked.

"Ignore them, I really like this place," Johnny said.

"You would," Alyssa said to him.

Johnny shook his head, and turned to Tommy, "don't let the big bad witch get ya down, she likes it," he whispered.

Tommy laughed.

"You better not be talking about me," Alyssa shot back to Johnny.

"Now would I ever do a thing like that?!" he said in a baby voice wrapping his arms around her.

"You're delusional. You should seek help," she laughed.

"Maybe you could give him the number of your shrink," Derek joked.

Everyone laughed at that.

"Come guys we can go out back and make a bonfire," Tommy said.

"Oh, fun!" Alyssa smiled.

"Can we make s'mores too?" Derek asked, " I loooove s'mores."

Everyone laughed.

Hours later the 7 adults sat around the campfire laughing and drinking and the 3 teens were inside on the couch watching a movie.

"No, I can tell you some stories about Kimberly!" Alyssa laughed.

"Oh no," Kimberly protested.

"Oh sweetie they're not that bad," Alyssa smiled.

"Lys!"

"No, no, just listen," she laughed a little as she took a sip of her rum and diet coke. "I remember when we were in Florida, for the Pan Globals…" she smiled.

"Oh gosh!" Kimberly said covering her face with her hands.

"You see we were roommates," Alyssa started to explain to the others, "I mean if I saw one more picture of you Tommy sweetie, I was gonna hurt that girl!" she laughed, as did the rest of the group. "This girl over here," she said pointing to Kimberly, "she was head over heels! I mean I knew more about you then I knew about her!" she teased.

"ALYSSA!" Kimberly said.

Alyssa laughed as did Johnny, Derek and the rest.

Johnny and Derek looked at each other, "You know its true Kim," they laughed.

"I can agree with that as well," Jason chimed in.

Kimberly's jaw dropped, "Well I expected it from them, but you too Jason! Oh some one save me from this mutiny!" She laughed and got up, "I'm gonna need another drink if you guys are gonna keep going with this conversation," she joked and made her way towards the house. Tommy got up and made his way after her.

As she got closer she saw Kira sitting on the step.

"What's up?" Kimberly asked walking over to Kira and sat down.

"Nothing," she sighed deeply.

"Come on, you can talk to me," Kimberly said nudging her.

"I just—I don't know if I can do this," Kira said. Kimberly looked at her confused, "Be a power ranger."

"Oh."

"It just seems like so much. It's just -- I didn't ask for this, I didn't ask to be a power ranger, it just happened."

"I know exactly how you are feeling Kira. None of us really asked to be power rangers it just happened for us too," Kimberly started, "Zordon saw something in us, and Tommy sees something in you, he trusts you and he believes in you, and because of that you shouldn't doubt what you have. Tommy has done this for a long time, and if I would trust anyone it would be him."

"Yeah I know you are right, it's just sometimes I just feel so alone; like no one knows what I'm going through, like the boys are all like everything is fine and great. It just scares me, especially after what happened with you," Kira said.

"I know Kira, Sometimes bad things happen. But you have been given a gift, something to really help others. You should really think about that," Kim said to her.

"Yeah, your right," she said softly looking down at the ground.

"And those boys who act like everything is just fine, are probably just as scared as you are," she said with a smile and a nudge.

"You think?" Kira asked her finally looking up.

"I know!," Kim smiled at her, "now come on you're talking to a former ranger, we've all been scared. We've all been where you are. But being a ranger is like nothing else you will ever experience."

"You're right. Thanks Kim." Kira smiled at her, "I'm really glad you here, you're really an easy person to talk to."

"Well anytime you need me I will be there for you," Kim smiled and gave her a hug.

"Thanks," Kira said. "I think I'm gonna go back in and finish watching the movie with boys.

"Sounds good," She said as Kira walked back into the house.

"I think you've made a new friend," Tommy said stepping out the shadows.

Kimberly jumped a little, "Tommy Oliver now we are going to add eavesdropper to your list of after school activities right under peeping Tom," Kimberly joked.

Tommy smiled and sat down next to her. "How are you feeling?"

"They hurt, but you know the alcohol is helping to dull the pain a little," she joked.

"I'm really sorry all this happened Kim," Tommy said his voice getting serious.

"Tommy, it's not your fault," she said covering his hand with hers. "Don't worry about me I will be fine, I promise," she placed her hand on his cheek. "I have you what else do I need?" she winked.

Tommy leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Oh where is my video camera, this is GOLD!" Derek said clapping and laughing as he walked up to the house seeing Tommy and Kimberly.

"You are severely unhinged," Kimberly said break apart from Tommy.

"Baby you have no idea the depth of my disturbia," he joked. Kimberly raised an eyebrow, "Okay, well maybe you do." He smiled; and the three of the laughed.

"Will you guys please come back to the party," Derek said shaking his hips, "we miss you lovely sense of style. And beautiful faces as the fire flickers across them," he said jokingly. "and we want to talk about you some more, and it's much more fun when you're then to witness it."

"Alright come on," Kimberly said grabbing Tommy's hand, and standing up.

"Yay" Derek clapped his hands together and latched onto Kimberly's free hand dragging them back to the fire.

"We've missed you guys," Alyssa seductively, "what were you being naughty in the woods." She teased.

Everyone laughed.

"You wish Lys," John said, "So you could write it in your diary."

"No sweetie, so I could write it in _yours._"

"You are truly evil sometimes," he laughed and so did everyone else.

"Evil is as evil does baby," Alyssa smiled.

John shook his head and took a sip of his beer.

"So how long have you guys been together?" Hayley, who hadn't said much all night asked John and Alyssa.

John, Alyssa, Kimberly, and Derek and laughed spraying their drinks everywhere.

"So Gross!" Kimberly and Derek said in unison, as they wiped off their arms laughing still.

"They are so not together," Kimberly and Derek said.

"Yes, we are so not together," John and Alyssa said.

"John and Alyssa, just have a weird relationship," Kimberly tried to explain.

"Yeah, like step siblings," Derek offered.

"Actually, in tech school, John had a crush on—"Alyssa was about to say Hayley but John covered her mouth, so she bit him. "Ouch!" he yelled.

"I hope you got your rabies shot," Derek joked.

"Watch it Derek you might be next," Jason joked and Alyssa chomped at him.

"Or maybe I'll make Jason my next victim," She smirk and went and said next to him.

"Uh oh man, you better watch out," Tommy said and shoved him in the arm.

"Yes Jason, you have been quite the quiet one tonight," Alyssa said as she sat down.

"Just taking everything in," Jason said with a smirk.

The group continued to talk and laugh late into the night, and for those few short hours everyone had forgotten their problems. They had forgotten the attack, and the past, and the hurt. They were just living in the moment, old friends and new ones, together.

And none of them could even imagine what was about to happen next…


	7. Feelings

Disclaimer: ((Same as before- in chapter 1- because let's be honest… if I owned PR then Tommy and Kimberly would already be together and I would have no need to write this.. ;) lol And I don't only any of the music mentioned in any of the chapters… I own nothing…))

A/N: I feel like I may have really let you guys down with last chapter… :/ So I stayed up last night and tried to work very hard on this one and get it up fast to keep you all interested… I hope you guys like this one and continue to read… Hopefully it's back to where it was… Let me know what you all think… :)

Story: Just a Little Bit of Fate

Chapter 7: Feelings…

Pairing: Tommy/Kimberly

Season(s): (same as always:D)

……………………………

Monday morning…

Tommy and the teens were to school, after a long weekend of helping Hayley cleaning up. Kimberly's friends, Alyssa and Johnny were leaving that evening, and they were at Hayley's with Hayley, Jason, Derek and Kimberly.

_Kimberly_... Tommy thought to himself. He still couldn't believe that she had come back, to him. It was like a dream and he was waiting to wake up. But the weekend had past and every morning she was still there. In his arms, in the _flesh_. Actually if it had been a dream, he wished he would never wake up.

But he knew it was happening. And her friends, there was no way his imagination could have made them up. But they have given him an insight into her past, a past when he thought he had lost Kimberly forever. And now that he had her back, he swore, he was going to keep it that way.

"Earth to Dr. O," Kira said waving a hand in front of his face.

"Hellooooo," Ethan said to him as well.

Tommy jump out of his daze, "Sorry guys, what's up?"

"Nothing," Conner said with a shrug.

Kira sighed looking at him and rolling her eyes, "Have you heard from Hayley or Kim? We were wondering how Hayley's was coming."

"Not yet. I think I'm going to shoot over there for lunch if you guys want to come," Tommy told them.

"Really?" Kira said excited.

"Cool, were in," Conner smiled.

"Alright well get ready we'll leave soon," Tommy said to them.

"Dr. O--," Kira started seriously, and Tommy looked at her with concern, "we wanted to talk to you, about the attack the other night."

As the words came out her mouth she could start to see the tension in Tommy's face.

"I mean, it just, it came out of no where," Conner offered.

"Yeah, and then the rest of the weekend, nothing," Ethan said.

"We've just been talking and we can't help but think, something bad is about to happen," Kira finished.

Tommy looked at these teens, the three rangers that he trusted. "I know guys, but don't worry. Everything will be okay," he said simple, not even believing it himself.

He couldn't sleep last night he had been up all night tossing and turning thinking about what was going to happen. About losing Kim, or the rangers, and not being able to stop it. He knew something bad was coming. But he couldn't figure out what.

"Okay Dr. O, if you say so," Ethan said after looking at his friends.

"I do. Now let's get going," he said to the three.

…………………………………………….

At Hayley's…

"Dude this place is looking great," Jason said to the group.

"Yeah, really amazing!" Kimberly agreed looking around.

Hayley smiled, "I agree! Thank you guys so much for all your help. I truly don't know what I would have done without you all."

Kimberly gave her a hug, "aww don't worry! That's what friends are for!" she smiled.

"Yeah, we're glad to help," Jason said to her.

Alyssa and Johnny walked in the room.

"So, I just talked to Daddy," Alyssa started, "and he said, that he is going to send you a couple new flat screen tv's," she smiled.

"Seriously?" Hayley said.

"That's great!" Jason smiled.

"Do you think he could get me one too?" Derek winked.

Alyssa rolled her eyes, ignoring him, "I know how exciting!"

"Wow! Thank you so much Alyssa," Hayley said to her.

"Not a problem, it's my job," she shrugged.

"You are truly a miracle worker," Hayley said to her.

"You going to give her a big head," Johnny joked.

"Too late," Derek teased. Everyone laughed at both comments.

Before Alyssa could reply, Tommy and the teens walked in.

"Hey guys," he said to everyone.

"Hi!" Kimberly said with a smiled, as he walked over and hugged and kissed her.

"This _lovey dovey_ness is something I am not particularly going to miss," Alyssa Joked. Everyone smiled and Tommy put his arm around Kim.

"So what's for lunch?" Conner ask almost obvious to the other conversation going on, "I'm staving."

Kira rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh I order some pizza," Hayley said, "it should be here any minute."

"I love pizza," Ethan said, staring off into space.

As if on cue a knock came at the door, and a man stood there hold a stack of pizzas in his hand.

"Perfect," Hayley smiled and went to get the door.

Everyone ate and talked. Tommy finally announced that he had to get himself and the teens back to school to finish up the day. After moans and groans from the teens, they said their goodbyes to Alyssa and Johnny who were getting ready to leave. And were off to school.

"I think I'm gonna miss this place," Alyssa said putting her bag into her car.

"Yeah, me too," Johnny said closing the door.

The two walked into Hayley's to say goodbye to their friends.

"Getting ready to go?" Kim asked looking up from the table she was cleaning.

"Yeah," Alyssa said kind of softly.

"Don't worry, we'll see you soon," Derek said with a smile.

"We'll make sure of it," Jason smiled walking over to them.

"Yeah you guys have to come back for the new and improved Hayley's Cyberspace re-opening!" Hayley said giving them both hugs. "I insist!"

Everyone smiled, gave hugs and said their goodbyes.

………………………………………

Back at Reefside High…

Kira, Conner and Ethan were walking down the hall together.

"Have you guys seen Trent lately?" Kira asked.

"Nope," Conner said with a shrug.

"Me either," Ethan told her, "I usually see him at Hayley's but since her place has been closed, I haven't seen him in a while."

"Why what's up?" Conner asked her.

"Oh no reason," Kira said, "I was just wondering, I just thought it was weird I haven't seen him in a while."

"We'll there's been a lot going on," Ethan said.

"Yeah with Hayley's and Dr. O, and his friends coming into town," Conner stated.

"I guess you guys are right," she shrugged. "I don't know I just have this feeling like I'm missing something or like--."

"Something really terrible is about to happen," Conner finished for her.

"Yeah," she said looking up at him.

"Me too," both boys said in unison.

"That can't be good," she said biting her lip.

………………………………………………….

At Hayley's…

"You know Kim, I've been thinking," Jason started.

"Uh oh, that can't good," she joked.

"No seriously."

"What's up Jase?" She asked him with concern in her voice.

"I don't really know, I just have this feeling,"

"That—"

"That something terrible is going to happen," he whispered to her.

"Terrible? To whom?" she asked and he just looked at her. "Me?"

"Well—"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," she said with a smile. "Nothing bad is going to happen. You're just paranoid. So is Tommy. After that fight the other night is like all his can think about. But you know what."

He looked at her.

"I'm going to be fine," she said, "you're going to be fine. We are all going to be just fine." She smiled at him, "Now let's get back to work," she said as she patted him in the chest.

She felt something awful was going to happened too, but why have everyone worry. If everything seemed fine, then it was going to be fine. Positive thinking. She learned in gymnastic, and it would help her get through this too.

"Hey we going to run to the store do you guys need anything?" Derek yelled to Jason and Kim, breaking her out of her daze.

"Nope," she smiled at him. And he gave her a look.

"You okay?" He asked, seriously, which was very out of character for him.

"Perfect," she smiled brightly.

"Riiiight," he said, "don't worry my precious, I'll figure out what in that pretty little head of yours. I always do."

She shook her head and got back to cleaning, "Have fun." And with that she tried to get thoughts and nightmares out of her head. _Positive Thinking Kimberly, Positive Thinking, _she thought to herself.

……………………………………………………

Hours later… At Tommy's…

"I am stuffed," Jason said rubbing his stomach.

"Wow, that's really attractive," Kimberly rolled her eyes at him jokingly.

"Who knew you cook so well Loverboy," Derek smiled shoving another fork full of mashed potatoes into his mouth.

Tommy smiled, "I'm glad you all liked it."

"Liked it? After that meal I will marry you!" Derek teased.

"I don't think so," Kimberly smiled at him and pulled Tommy down to kiss him, "He's mine."

"Hey, whatever the lady says," Tommy smiled and put his hands on her shoulders. "So what should we do tonight guys?"

"Well man, since you cooked we will clean up," Jason said.

"Yeah, then we should go out some where fun!" Derek said excitedly.

"But where?" Kim asked.

"We can drive around, I'm sure we'll find some place," Tommy smiled.

"Just no dinosaur museums or anything," Derek said to him joking, well kind of.

Everyone laughed, "You got it man," Tommy said to him.

They started to clean up, and then all went upstairs to shower and get ready.

Kimberly got out of Tommy's shower and opened the door, almost running into Tommy.

"I feel like I've been here before," Kimberly said smiling at him.

"I'd be fine with this dejavu everyday," he smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

"mmm," she smiled, "Me too," and kissed him again."

Minutes later a knock came at the door.

"I know what you guys are doing there," Derek's voice came through, "Tisk tisk."

Both laughed, breaking their kiss.

"I suppose I better go get dressed now," Kim said.

"I guess I should finish," Tommy said looking down at his jeans and shirtless body.

"Or you could stay like that," Kimberly smiled, "I mean I wouldn't protest, and I'm sure Derek wouldn't either," she teasted.

"Oh Ms. Hart haven't we become such a jokester," he ruffled her hair. She smiled at him, stood on her tippy toes and kissed him hard the lips.

"Yes Mr. Oliver we are," said smiled and walked out the door.

"Actually, I am starting to prefer _Loverboy_," he smiled at her.

She shook her head. As they heard Derek tease, "I hearddd that _Loverboy_…"

Everyone smiled and went into their rooms.

………………………………………………..

Kimberly looked at herself in the mirror, after so many years of missing Tommy it seemed like everything was finally falling into place… Everything was perfect, and falling flawlessly into place. She finally had it _all_.

Her cuts and bruises were beginning to heal and to not hurt as much, her best friends were with her, and she was finally back with Tommy. Everything was perfect.

She knew that Tommy would be honest with her, and that it took about 4 minutes to get him out of that suit, something that she planned to work on. She smiled to herself.

But in the back of her mind, she couldn't help but feel that something bad was going to happen… She sighed and pulled on her jeans, laced through a black belt, and pulled a pink V-shirt over her head.

And as she put on her make up she kept saying to herself, everything is going to be okay. Everyone will be fine. But she knew one thing for sure… you can't lie to yourself.

………………………………………………………………..

It was official Tommy Oliver was now absolutely and completely happy. He looked at himself in the mirror and turned the volume up on his radio, as the song "someone like you" streamed from the speakers. _"I've been searching a long time now… for someone exactly like you…I've been traveling all around… waiting for you to come through… someone like you… to make it all worth wild… someone to keep me satisfied… someone exactly like you…"_

He finally was back with the one person he truly loved. Everything had been resolved and settled. His best friend was there, Kimberly was there, and Derek was really starting to grow on him.

Plus he had Hayley and the teens, and Hayley's place was really coming together, thanks to Jason, Kim and the help from her friends. He finally had it _all_.

Everything seemed to be falling perfectly into place. Yet, he still couldn't get the thought of the nightmares he'd been having, the talk he had with the teens this morning, and these feeling he kept having out of his mind. The feeling that something _bad_ was going to happen.

He saw it when he looked into everyone faces, but none of them seemed to talk about. They had all been feeling something, something bad. But none of them seem to be able to put their finger on it.

Tommy sighed and finished putting gel in his hair. Everything was going to be fine he thought to himself… everyone will be okay… But he knew one thing for sure… you can't lie to yourself...

…………………………………….


End file.
